You Can Stop Running Now
by Deidarra
Summary: Deidara falls for a girl who joins Akatsuki. Many twists and turns.
1. I Like Your Style!

Charcter Info-  
Asami Sasaki  
Female  
18 years old  
Brown Eyes  
Black Hair  
Status: S-CLASS CRIMINAL  
village: leaf village  
IMPORTANT!! DEIDARA DOESNT HAVE THE SCOPE AS HIS EYE!! REMEMBERR!!  
Character Story:  
your name is Asami Sasaki. 18 years old just like Deidara. You come from the hidden leaf village. Your parents were highly ranked ninjas, but they were abusive and hated you because you brought back up the old family kekkai gen kai they thought was gone. You were horrible at controling it because you were so little, so some of the kekkai gen kai powers would just slip out of your finger tips. Your parents would get so pissed when that happened and would punish you. One day, when you were about 14, they went out on a mission to The Village Hidden in the Stone/Rock (Iwagakure). They would be assisting the sand ninjas in locating a bomber, who was terrorizing the place. After that, they never came back. You didnt have any other family, so the hokage put you in a foster family, when you were 15 you became jounin and at age 17 you were a member of the anbu. People called you a genius like Itachi Uchiha, but because he killed his whole clan, people became cautious of you to the point that you were like an outsider. Your once glamourous life became miserable. One day, your foster brother was teasing you and when he pushed you too far, you snapped! Your kekkai gen kai was unleashed even though you didnt intend it and blew up your foster family and half the neighborhood. When the hokage arrived, it was too late to explained. People had died at someone had to be held responsible. You didnt plan to do the time, so you ran. For the rest of your 17th year, you were hidding out and killing who ever found you. By 18, you were a S-class criminal.  
STORY STARTS HERE!~  
"Asami Sasaki! you cant run anymore! we've got you now!" you looked behind you, "3 more anbu then monday.." you whispered to yourself. They threw shuriken and chains at you, but you dodged them all and counter-attacked. You jumped in the air and threw a punch into the air. Then, the leaves in the trees rustled and a bunch of the leaves turned blade sharp and flew at the anbu! 3 died 1 stopped the chase. But the last 1 was persistant and kept chasing you. "big mistake!" you said. One leaf fell in your hand and you twirled it by the stem, it turned hard and sharp like a kunai. You threw it at his throat but he was fast and dodged. He copied himself and one of them grabbed your arm while the other held your ankle down. You got ready to kick him, but all of a sudden, ninja hounds were summoned out of the ground. They bit your leg and that held you in place. But you still tried. You struggled but they only bit harder and it drew blood. "congradulation! your the only one to catch me yet, but also your going to be the on who will die the worst death!" you said. You raised the hand that the anbu hadnt caught and made a hand sign, he stabbed your arm with a kunai. "asshole!" you screamed. but you kept calm and the forest around you swirled. "odori!" you said. The leaves came to life and attacked everyone! just not you. They hounds, the anbu, and his clone all retreated but you didnt let that happen. "get him!" you said. The leaves all got on him and there was a screech, and blood, and all was silent. "rest in peace, return to nature now." you said. You always said that after you killed someone who fought for justice. "hey! she got another 4! before she gets away!" you heard someone said. You quickly got out of there and ran away. You got tired and sat propped up by a tree. You stared at the kunai in your arm and the blood covering your leg. You sighed and just left it. You listened to the forest and heard footsteps followed by voices. There were about 6 people, heading your way. By they're rapid paces, you would say they were guys. "I smell blood! this way!" you heard. Then the 6 people surrounded you. They were all wearing the same things, black cloacks with red clouds on them. The few of them that had headbands had a slash through their village symbol. You looked around the one who caught your eye was a guy who had red hair. Another was a some split colored plant dude. The 3rd was a shark guy! Then there was a guy with blonde hair. 5th was a man with white hair. And last was Itachi Uchiha!  
You stared at him but his sharigan was still active and it hurt you, so you looked away. "ah, so your blood was what I smelled." the shark guy said. "my name is kisame." you ignored him. "you're from the leaf village are you?" he looked at itachi. Itachi stepped forward "whats your name?" he asked. "What are their names?" you asked. the red head stepped forward and said, "my name is sasori and this is my partner deidara." he nodded to the blonde. "I'm zetsu." the plant guy said. "and I'm Hidan." the white hair guy said. They all now looked at you. "my name is Asami Sasaki." you said cooly. "are you alone?" Sasori asked. you nodded. "you're a rogue?" kisame asked. "I'm not a rogue ninja, I'm a S-class ninja criminal." you replied sadly. "so your one of us then." itachi said. "I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" you yelled. The yelling caused your arm to hurt. you flinched and grabbed at the kunai, but you couldnt quite pull it out. Itachi knelt down and grabbed the kunai, he pulled it out with alot of force and blood came rushing out. You didnt want to show them that it hurt so you acted tough and kept a straight face. "so, lemme get this straight your name is Asami Sasaki a S-class crimal thats alone out here, yeah" Deidara asked. you nodded. "then come join us!" itachi extended his hand out to you. "no thanks! I rather just stay alone." you said and turned his hand away. But he grabbed your wrist. "I'm not asking! no one turns down the akatsuki!" "t-th-the akatsuki!" you whispered. Then he grabbed you by the shirt and whispered "we can help you get your revenge on the leaf village!We'll make sure that arrogant pathetic place falls!" he tossed you on the ground. "now is your answer yes?" he asked. you closed your eyes and got up, "I'm in!" he turned around, "lets head out!" He ran ahead and everyone followed behind. You tried to follow, but fell right back down. "damn! I'm getting left behind!" you said. Then a shadow hung over you. You looked up, it was Deidara. He knelt down and looked you in the eye for like 1 second. Then picked you up bridal style and caught up with the rest of the group. You were kind of shy to say thank you but managed to. You grabbed on to his cloack and when he looked down at you, you said "thank you" he didnt say anything. It didnt take long to get to the hideout. It was very well hidden, "no wonder we could never find it." you thought. It looked like any other house, inside was a living room like any other, a kitchen and stairs that led up stairs. You guys walked upstairs. On the left side on the top of the stairs were rooms. Normal rooms. On the right side was at the end of that hallway, was a door, painted black! "thats the leaders room, you have to see him before you can join the akatsuki" hidan explained. You guys walked towards the door. Before Itachi opened it, he said "deidara, put her down." but he clutched you tighter. Itachi turned around, "it would make a bad 1st impression on the leader if she is seen so weak." He put you down and everyone entered. Everyone stood in a line behind Itachi and in front of you. "we have a new recruit pein. we found her injuried in the woods today. She claims shes a S-class criminal and shes alone. Shes from the village hidden in the leaves." he finished. Itachi turned around and gestured for you to step forward.  
You did and tried not to limp. "did Itachi make you join?" the leader asked. you nodded. "nice work itachi, you always please me." the leader said. "whats your name?" "my name is Asami Sasaki age 18 former anbu from the village hidden in the leaves." "former anbu?" you nodded. "why did you become a criminal then?" he asked. "my brother was annoying me one day and I unleashed my kekkai gen kai on him accidently. that wiped out half of the neighborhood. when the hokage arrives, he didnt listen to my story. and sent me to a death sentence. But I didnt go through with it. I ran away and he he sent anbu ninjas after me. I killed them all and now I'm a crimal." "impressive!" the leader said. "how do I know that you're not going to betray us and tell our hideout to your village?" he asked. "because even the thought of returning to that selfish group of arrogant people makes me sick! THEY DO NOTHING except act blindly!" You got on one knee and bowed. "I ask your permission to join the akatsuki!" you said. "Asami, I definetly like your style! welcome to the akatsuki!" you got up, "thank you!" "Itachi, give her a uniform and room then after her leg and arm are fine, come back and I'll find your place here." everyone retreated and Itachi led you out. In the hallway, everyone started welcoming you. you nodded. Itachi led you to your new room. He got a uniform from the closet and handed it to you. Everyone joinedd you in the room. "OK! here are some of the rules!" Hidan said. Everyone took off their cloacks and sat/leaned/stood in a circle around you. "first rule! since your a girl! you have to start cooking for us!" Kisame said. "oh, ok.." you said. "you wear your uniform everyday until we tell you not to!" hidan said. you nodded. "since your a newb, we're your seniors! so be respectful!" Kisame added. "our tradition is also to paint our nails purple, no matter how stupid it is, we all do it, yeah" Deidara said. you tilted your head to one side. "but....your guys.." you said. Kisame turned around and cleared his throat. Sasori smiled, Itachi closed his eyes and made a face, Hidan looked away, Zetsu didnt care, and Deidara slapped his forehead. you smiled, "if thats what you guys do, I'll do that also!" "also, dont go in the leaders room without one of us! In fact, dont even go into the right wing without one of us, yeah" Deidara said. "there is also kakuzu. hes hidans partner and he loves money just so you know. He also had anger management, so be careful now!" Zetsu said. you nodded. "do I get a partner?" you asked. they all looked confused and looked at Itachi. "well me and kisame are partners, sasori and deidara, hidan and kakuzu, zetsu ALWAYS works alone, hes our spy." you nodded. "NOW THE REAL HOUSE RULES!" Kisame said. "I dont eat fish! dont even bring those things in the house!" kisame said, he looked at itachi. "my only rule for you is that, dont ever come in my room unless I say otherwise!" itachi said. "yes sir!" you said. Itachi nodded at sasori. "I'm a puppet master, and I'm a puppy myself. Just respect that." he said. He turned to Deidara. "I'm a late waker, I like to wake at my own pace, so dont disturb me unless like Sasori-donno is like dying, yeah!" Zetsu said "Im a vegetarian OK?" you nodded. Hidan said, "Im very religious, I pray from 5:00pm-7:00pm got it?" you nodded. "what about you? do you want any rules yeah?" Deidara asked. You shook your head. "OK then, if you need anything you can come talk to me or deidara or itachi." sasori said. "t-thank you!" you said. you got up and bowed. The guys all grabbed their cloacks and left, the last person closed the door and you dropped on your back. You looked up at the ceiling and thought about how fortunate it was for you to be excepted in the ataksuki. Just this morning, you were running away from the anbu, but now you didnt have to do that anymore. you sighed and turned on your side. Your arm hurt. All the excitement had made you forget your injuries. You walked out of your room and looked around, maybe for a closet with some medical supplies, you found one near the middle of the hall.  
You took the first-aid box and walked downstairs. No one was there except Hidan who was praying on the dining room table. He looked up and nodded at you. You waved back and went to the couch. "do you need help?" he asked. "its ok, I got this!" you said. "how did you get those? look like they hurt." he said. "kinda, I was fighting with some anbu and just got roughed up a bit." "well as long as you dont stain the couch." he giggled. you smiled and started to patch up your leg. you wiped off the crusted blood and disinfected it, then wrapped it tight. You dabbed your arm with the same stuff, but then had trouble patching up your arm. You just couldnt reach over there! "damn it!" you whispered. Hidan offered to help, but you didnt want to bother him. He took you upstairs and down the hall. "there are 4 rooms on each side I'll show you everyones room." he said. "the 1st room on the right is itachi's room then yours, then deidara then sasori. the 1st on on the left is kakuzu, then kisame, then mine, then zetsu." you nodded. "I'll let you go and get settled OK?" he asked. you thanked him and went to our room. Your room was pretty plain hardwood floors, a closet with red cloaks and some shirts and pants, you had a huge window, and a huge bed. There was a cloak on the nearby wall, you looked at it and it was 5:45 you looked in the closet for something to wear at night and there nothing. You found a towel, toothbrush, a brush, and some purple nail polish though. You let down your hair and brushed it. Then you heard a knock on your door. "dont you have to start dinner now?" it was kisame. "stop rushing me!" you said. "go! go! go!" he said. You ran back into your room then slammed the door. Then you realized the kitchen was the other way! You opened the door again and ran out. Kisame was in the hallway laughing. You went to the fridge and didnt find much. But you found what you needed and whipped up some CURYY! Kisame was the first one at the table. He was ready to dig in, but you told him to wait. He was pretty pissed cuz he was hungry but thought it was cute that you were sucha nice girl. You went upstairs and knocked on the first door on the right, itachis room. He opened it just a peek. "what is it?" he asked. "its dinnertime." you said. he nodded went downstairs. Hidan was already downstairs and kakuzu was still not home yet. You went to get Deidara. you knocked on his door. "come in un!" he said. You opened the door and Deidara was making model birds out of clay. "its dinnertime!" you said. his hands had mouths on them and they swallowed up the birds. You were staring and thinking about it you didnt notice him walk up to you. "is that so weird, yeah?" he asked. "what?! whats weird?!" you lied. he showed you his hands. "this, yeah" you shook your head really hard. "no! I'm sorry!" he offered you his hand. You hesitated for a moment, but you took it and it didnt feel so awkward. "whoa! your not dead, yeah!" he said. You laughed and he went downstairs. "Sasori! its dinnertime!" you said as you knocked on his door. He came out and told you not to bother getting Zetsu, he just left for a mission. You went downstairs followed by Sasori. Already, they had started fighting. Sasori took a seat next to Hidan who was sitting next to a new guy. You were sure he was Kakuzu. The first thing you did when you got downstairs was to introduce yourself to him. "my name is Asami Sasaki! nice to meet you." you said. he nodded. "you're very cute!" he grabbed your hands and kissed them. You laughed nervously and took them back. You sat next to Itachi who was sitting next to Sasori, who sat next to Hidan, who sat next to Kakuzu, who sat next to Deidara, who sat next to Kisame who sat next to you! They all started to eat and so did you, but you ate slowly and looked around the table. Sasori ate fast but didnt finish it all. Kisame and Deidara were like having a competition! Soon they ran out of food so you let them have yours. Itachi saw that you were still hungry so he shared his with you. Kakuzu didnt eat because he said he was out and had enough. He gave his food to Kisame. Hidan finished his and sat praying.  
done ----------  
this is asami sasaki!


	2. Are You Always Like This?

After dinner, everyone went to do their own things. You stayed downstairs to do the dishes. It took you a while though. After that you were so tired! This morning, you had waken up very early this morning because the anbu had been chasing you and now it was 11:00. You walked over to the couch and just crashed. You woke up in your bed, you were on your side facing the door. Your room was dark but your saw a flash of blonde hair and heard the door shut. "deidara....." you whispered. You looked at the clock, it was 2:00. You closed your eyes but couldnt go back to sleep. You got up and put your ear to door to hear if anyone else was up. You heard some voices. You opened the door and tiptoed down the hall and sat at the top of the stairs. "why?! thats stupid! who else would agree with you yeah?!" it was deidara. "well agree on something!" said someone else. "cant this wait until tommarrow?" you regonized Itachi. then someone else said "I think that-" they were talking really softly now and you couldnt make out the voice. You edged down the stairs and sat down where you were sure they couldnt see you. "shes in the akatsuki according to pein, but she doesnt have to do anything them. I could easily do 2 missions." it was again itachi. "what?! my missions are mine!" you thought. "true, and she doesnt have a partner either, so that could be dangerous." it was kakuzu. "but will she go through with it?" it was Hidan. then it was quite. Then they started to argue sgain. You walked up the stairs then walked back down so you wouldnt be suspicious. You walked in the living room. "asami? what is it?" said Sasori. "its nothing, I just wanted some water." you walked to the kitchen and got some water, everyone was staring at you. "did you hear?" itachi asked. you nodded and slammed down your cup. "and I refuse!" "thats not up to you to decide!" Kakuzu said. "and its up to you?!" you said. "your not the leader! and I dont need any of your help! I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself!" Itachi looked at you with a warning glance. "I'm not going to listen to you!" he got up and closed his eyes. "what the hell Itachi!" said Kisame. He opened his eyes and everyone cringed. He blinked then turned to you.  
You looked into his eyes getting hypnotized. Everything turned blood red and black, you felt like you were falling in an endless pit. Then suddenly, someone jumped in front of you and it all went back to normal. "thats enough, un..." you were now sweating and shaking. you looked at collapsed on your knee and everyone ran over and kneeled by you. "asami! are you ok?!" hidan asked, you couldnt stop shaking. sasori was gently rubbing your back. "she didnt look at it that long, she'll be fine." itachi said. At the sound of his voice, you lost it and grabbed onto Deidaras shirt. He put his hand on the back of your head and put your head on his chest. "its OK now, un...." he said. "itachi!  
you've gone too far this time!" kisame said. "not my fault at all!" itachi said. Deidara lifted you up and said "shes had a rough day, I'll take her up and let her rest, yeah." he took you up to your room and gently put you down on the bed. You curled up into a ball and started shaking. "d-d-dei-deidara........thank y-you..." you said. "un.." he he still stayed. "y-you can go back to bed....I-I-I'll be fine now." you whispered. "are you always like this, yeah?" he said. you let go a little and peeked at him. He was on his back with his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling. "you know, you dont have to be like this anymore......since you've been on your own for so long, you must think that no one will care if you die, yeah" you let go more. "but now that you've joined the akatsuki, we've got your back, yeah!" you let go and laid on your side looking at him. He turned to you and smiled. You were still hesitant. "r-really?" you asked. he nodded then got up and said "well its late and I'll turn in for tonight, yeah!" before he left, he turned and faced you. "oh! also! remember what we talked about with the late waker thing!" you nodded and as soon as he left, your head hit the pillow.  
You woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6:00. You got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. You forgot to knock and you opened the door to find Itachi inside dripping wet. You squealed annd got ready to slam the door but he pulled you inside then gently closed the door. "itachi! I'm so sorry! I forgot to knock!" he sighed then said "I dont care much, but its pretty early in the morning and you woulnt want to wake the others, especially deidara." he said. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair was also wet. You blushed and walked over to the sink. You brushed your teeth and so did Itachi. He leaned over you to look at his hair in the sink. His body was wet and was pressing up against you, you stiffened and blushed more! he sensed this. "whats the matter?" he asked. "huh?! me?! n-nothing at all!" you said. he smirked then after he was done brushing, he gathered up his clothes and left. When he left, you quickly locked the door and caught your breath. "I've got to make a note of that!" you said. You took a shower and got dressed in your new akatsuki uniform and brushed your hair. You opened the door and founf Sasori at the other end. "good morning Sasori-kun!" you said. he smiled "good morning! you look cute!" you punched him lightly, and said "reallY?! aww! your so nice!" he laughed and you asked him what time you should make breakfast. "well, we usually eat before deidara wakes up." he said. "doesnt deidara get hungry too?" you asked. Sasori shrugged. "you should get out and train some, before we test you on your ability, agility, defense, and overall skill." sasori said. "got it! but should you really be telling me?" you asked. he shrugged then whispered "but I like you! so imma tell you just in case!" you hugged him. "but also! where do I train without causing a huge disturbance?" you asked. "in the backyard, you'll be really supraised!" he said. "gotcha!" you ran down the stairs almost knocking over kisame. "move it!" you said. "well excuse me if the stairs arent big enough for your fat ass!" he said. you spotted a open window and a leaf blew in at lightning speed cutting kisames cheek. He didnt know what hit him, you turned and found the backyard door. You opened it and ran outside, you were so supraised! by the front of the house, you thought that the house was in a forest. Now the backyard was where the forest ended. It was a wide open field that stretched for a so long, you couldnt see the end of it. You decided to stretch our your legs and just ran! The field was long, but on the edges of the field there were trees. Nearby the house, there was a lake/pond. Along the field you found alot of bare patches of dirt that seem that have blown up or something.  
You soon stopped when your foot slipped in a hole. You landed face first in the dirt! You got up and looked forward. There was a genjutsu, so you guessed that was as far as you could go. You raced back and fell in another foot hole. "what the hell is with all this?!" you screamed. you made your hand sign and said "odori!" you said. The leaves that were on the ground rose and swirled around you. You found a target nearby(a dead tree) and targeted your attack at it! The leaves turned into blades and when the dust had cleared there was only a hole. "not good enough!" you said. The leaves fell and you made another handsign "odori!" you said this time you spotted another dead tree, you directed the leaves to slice the tree in half. It was a clean slice! you did the same things and more jutsus over and over again. After a while, you got tired and decided to go back to make breakfast. You looked at the sun, it would probably be about 10:00 right now! You ran back at full speeed! Then you saw some people in the distance, but you couldnt stop. You ended up knocking over kisame. "you know! your alot heavier then you look!" he said. You got up and looked around, the others had also gathered. There was Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, a new guy in a orange mask you didnt know, zetsu, kakuzu, konan, and leader-sama at the head of the circle. you knelt down and bowed your head. "good mnorning leader-sama! how can I serve you today?!" you asked. "asami, get up!" you got up. "this is konan and tobi." he said. "good morning konan-sama and tobi." you said. "today.......we'll be assessing your abilities, agility, strength, weaknesses, stealth, and your overall skill as a shinobi." he said. you nodded. leader-sama turned to itachi. Itachi stepped forward. "do you think your fast?" leader-sama asked. you nodded. "I do!" he smirked some of the others did too. Kisame took out his sword and slashed the ground. "take your spots and get ready." Pein said. You got ready next to Itachi, and nodded to him. "you can do anything you want to as long as you get to here first. remember, you will be timed." he gestured to deidara who had a timed bomb in his hand. It hadnt started to tick yet. "GO!" pein said. You didnt think at that point, you just ran. Itachi was a few yards ahead of you. you made your handsign and said "odori!" the leaves on the field rose and crashed in itachi's pathway. Leaving a lot of dust and a huge hole in his way. He was confused and didnt know what just happened. You took out a few shruikens and threw them at itachi right as you passed him. "catch me slowpoke!" you said. You ran far ahead but it wasnt long before itachi caught up. "your not very nice!" he said. He grabbed your cloak and flung you into the air. "w-what?!" you screamed. He was way ahead. You spotted the trees nearby and sprinted into them. You always did your best running, tree hopping. You saw him as he was running back. "shit!" you said. You sped up and when you reached the genjutsu, you ran back into the open field. "odori!" you said. Your leaves sped ahead. You werent sure if that would get him or not, but you had to win! You added chalkra to your shoes and you suddenly had a burst of speed. You spotted Itachi ahead trying to get your jutsu off him but it didnt work. You ran ahead of him and you thought you would win when you saw pein and the others, but then a kunai startled you by racing fast your face. You lost control of your jutsu and itachi charged at you. He pushed you to the side and won. You hit the ground and felt your shoulder get killed! you grabbed your shoulder and stagger up, then sprinted for the finish line.  
You looked at the time bomb in deidaras hand. There was still 1 minute and 27 seconds. Itachi had a few cuts on him and he was panting. Everyone waited for the bomb to go off. You held your shoulder, it was OK after all. Deidara tossed the bomb in the air and it went off. The explosion made him smile. leader-sama walked towards you. "so your not as fast as you thought are you?" you shook your head. "but I am impressed. You slowed Itachi down even if for only a minute and you beat the clock by 1 minute. next challenge!" Konan wrote down some notes then looked at Pein. "what do you think konan?" he asked. she looked at zetsu. then at pein. "your stealth will be put to test against zetsu." he said. "zetsu?" you asked. "zetsu is a spy for the akatsuki, I'm sure you've heard." you nodded. zetsu sank into the ground. "go find him before he finds you." he said. deidara had another bomb in his hand and it was ticking. You headed out again! zetsu had the ability to merge with anything he wishes. That would be hard, but from what you knew about him, he had split personalities and sometimes they argued. He also had a passion for plants, so you knew he would try to merge with them. An obvious place would be the forest. You jumped on a branch and said "odori!" instantly you were in sync with the leaves. leaves from the tree flew and and swirled around you. You concealed your chalkra because the game was also to not get caught. You started to search, behind every bush, every tree, in all the canopys, and under all the roots. You found nothing. You knew that time would soon run out. So you had an idea. You undid your jutsu and released a massive amount of chalkra. You knew that Zetsu would be too smart to fall for that so you acted like you were just reckless. "where is he?! damn!" you said. And sooner then expected, Zetsu was flying down from a tree towards you. "odori!" you said. The leaves swirled and chalkra surrounded them. "what the?!" zetsu said. the leaves pummeled him and you grabbed him by the cloak. "I caught you! game over!" you said. he nodded in defeat and quitely followed you back. You made it just in time as the bomb exploded. Pein was now more impressed. "Zetsu?" zetsu nodded. "you just continue to impress me asami." he said. he looked at konan who nodded and wrote down notes. "kisame! go!" leader-sama said. kisame laughed in a evil way and jumped in front of you causing the ground to shake. "here is a test that might be impossible even for you!" pein said. kisame laughed again, "you have until the bomb explodes to beat kisame!" pein said. this time the time was ticking even faster. "pay attention!" kisame said. You turned your attention back to him and he punched you in the face, you flew back but didnt hit the ground. Kisame yanked you up before you hit the ground and headbutted you. He flung you towards the others. This time, you did hit the ground. It took you a moment before you could get back up again. You rubbed you head and looked at kisame with a mean glare. "damn fish!" you called! You charged at him in full speed and before you made contact with his ugly face, you disappeared in a flash and appeared again above his head. you added some chalkra to your shoe then you hit him on the top of his head with the heel of your foot. He dropped to the ground in a face plant! Then you jumped back then up and threw shurikens at him while he was still rubbing his head. He got up quickly and the shurikens hit his wrist instead. The impact blew him back, but not much. He picked them out meaninglessly. "you know, his would be a good time to use that special kekkai gen kai you were talking about asami!" he said. "not yet!" It was obvious weapons didnt work on him but taijutsu did work. and that was all you needed. You made a handsign for a the fire jutsu, "fire style! fire ball jutsu!" you said.

what your clothes look like under the akatsuki cloak!


	3. Assesment Complete!

Kisame charged at you and you aimed the jutsu at him. Then the fire came out and he disappeared from view. You took this oppurtunity to race into the flames. The fire was just about to clear, when you burst through the fire and punch kisame in the jaw. He grabbed your wrist and said "your pretty strong! but not good enough!" he raised you up high then tossed you down! He raised his foot and kicked you in the jaw. you recovered, in the air but kisame was fast and got behind you. He grabbed you by the back of the shirt and tossed you around some more. You were on the ground and felt beaten.  
Kisame had his foot on your back and you looked at deidara. The bomb would explode in about 30 seconds. "you've lost! stop struggling and the last few moments of the test will be painless." you clenched your fist. You really hated people that did that! "your annoying...." you said in a low voice. "what was that?" kisame said teasingly. "I SAID GET YOU FAT ANNOYING ASS OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" you said. you knocked him off and jumped back some distance. you knelt down and made your hand sign. "odori!" you said. the laves swirled around kisame. "what the hell?!" he said. "this is my kekkai gen kai!" you said in a lowe voice. The leaves spun faster and faster but as soon as you were ready to attack, the bomb went off. you immediately stopped. "I-I've lost...." you whispered. kisame came over and lifted you off the ground. "good fight kid....good fight...." he said. He dropped you off in front of pein. He didnt say anything to your defeat, but looked at konan until she was ready and nodded to him. That kekkai gen kai was pretty impressive. "show me how you do it!" he said. you showed him. you made your handsign and said "odori!" the usual happened, the leaves danced and you spotted a tree nearby, you directed the leaves in that direction and the tree fell with a loud noise. "how do you do it?" he asked. Its a kekkai gen kai special to the sasaki-clan. I shatter my chalkra and add it to leaves around me. I can choose any amount of chalkra I want to add. and the leaves that I add chalkra to will turn sharp and can kill. thats my signature jutsu." you said. "only leaves?" he said. "no, fire also." you said. "thats not too useful." he said. you bit your lip. "but....I'll find a way to perfect that jutsu of yours.....after I find your weak spot.." he said.  
you stepped back. "will that be a good idea? I dont have entire control on my kekkai gen kai just yet!" he ignored you. "what damage could leaves do?" he asked. "forgive me..." you said. "Deidara and Sasori! GO!" he said. Deidara and Sasori stepped forward and then disappeared. you made your hand sign and said "odori!" the leaves came to you and swirled your body. Deidara appeared on your left side as Sasori appeared on your right side. the leaves formed a tighter ball around you and protected you against the clashing kunais. You jumped up as the shield dispersed. Sasori was the first to act. He used his puppet's extensive arms to grabb you while in the air pulled you down. A clay bird appeared in the palm of his hand and it came to life. It flew up to you as sasori pulled you down. you met it and it exploded. The puppet let go and you fell to the ground hard. "I see why they make such great partners!" you thought. you got up and made another hand sign. The smoke hadnt cleared yet, so you used it as cover. "fire style! phoneix flower jutsu!" you said. Then puppet arms grabbed you. The smoke cleared and you appealed your kekkai gen kai to the fire jutsu. The flames turned string like and wrapped around sasoris puppets arms. thhey burnt but you made them keep going. It scorched his hands and he pulled the puppet back. He seemed so pissed! "deidara! your useless! do something!" sasori said. deidara started to mold something that came out of his hand. It was another white bird. It came to life like the other ones and you thought it was cute until it flew out of his hands and opened its mouth. Several more white birds flew out and attacked you, you knew what would came next. The big bang! You turned the fire from string to fireball form. You attacked the birds but it didnt affect them. "they're clay! fire wont hurt them, yeah!" he said. you harnessed the fire and directed it at sasori instead, he was busy fixing his puppet. It scared him and he jumped back before it could burn him again. You did your hand sign again. "odori!" you said. back to leaves. you turned them at deidara and his birds, but he was gone. You targeted the birds instead. You sliced through them and they exploded. The smoke was engulfing you. You started coughing and jumped up. You escaped the smoke cloud and looked for deidara. "looking for me, un?!" he asked, you looked up. He took out a kunai and crashed down on you. "where did you come from?!" you said. "a good shinobi always pays attention to his background and his opponent!" he said. He landed onto of you and started to crush you. You squirmed out from under him and hit him with your jutsu. The leaves caused a huge hit. You quickly ran away to take care of sasori before deidara could recover. You spotted him being occupied with his puppets burnt arm. you grabbed a kunai and got ready to make sasori cry! but then deidara grabbed you from behind and tackled you to the ground. "dont you dare hurt sasori-donno, un!" he said. "FREEZE! DONT MOVE!" leader-sama said from the sidelines. Sasori had a hand up, to try and stop you with a weird face. Deidara had grabbed you around the waist with one arm and grabbed the kunai with the other. His face was buried in the back of your neck. "what is it?" konan asked. "I just wanted to see how goofy they would look!" pein said and laugh. Konan shook her head and made a face. you got pretty pissed.  
"get off!" you said to deidara. "you dont have to tell me what to do, yeah!" he said. pein nodded for you to come back. Sasori was very concerned about his puppet. deidara walked with you. "you know, you test wasnt exactly good, yeah." he said. you put your face in your hands. "noo! noo!" "but dont worry! I'll put in a good word for you! maybe you wont be towel boy! maybe laundry person, un!" he laughed. "your a loser!" you said and walked as fast as possible. You hurried back to leader-sama. deidara and sasori cool joined. "your scores werent bad but also not the best. tell us how it goes konan." he said. she nodded. "your speed level was impressive. more then average. your strenghth level is also good. you could be stronger though. you would make a good spy, but you would do better as a mission shinobi. your kekkai gen kai isnt very impressive but we will help you with that!" she said. pein nodded. he pulled a hat out of his cloak and put it on your hat roughly and messed up your hair. "your a good girl, welcome to the akatsuki!" he said. He turned and walked away. Zetsu walked away. Konan smiled at you and waved good bye before following pein. But then she turned around and threw a ring at you. It landed in your hand. You stared at it. "a ring?" you whispered then looked at konan. she walked back to you. "dont look so confused! everyone in the akatsuki has one just on different fingers. you looked around and the others had rings too. "which finger does my finger go on?" you asked. she giggled then walked away. "wait! konan-san!" you said but she and leader-sama were already gone. "hey! lets go home and get some breakfast!" itachi said. You smiled and caught up with the guys. then Tobi, the guy you just met ran up to you and linked his arm with yours. "hey! hey! asa onee-chan right?!" he said cheerfully. "asa? my name is asami!" you said. "no! no! its asa onee-chan! like same(kisame) onii-chan! nana(konan) onee-chan! kuz(kakuzu) onii-chan! dan(hidan) onii-chan! sa(sasori) onii-chan! dei(deidara) onii-chan! and itachi senpai!" he said cheerfully then laughed. you looked around around confused but kakuzu was making a slash sign across his neck telling you to shut up! so your shrugged and laughed too. "I like asa onee-chan! how about you?! do I just call you tobi-kun?!" you said. he nodded and laughed. You got home and sat on the couch for a moment. Tobi was staring at you but since you were so tired you let him. "hey tobi! its not cool to stare, yeah!" deidara said. "someones touchy this morning!" sasori said. "shut up! your lucky that I saved your ass, yeah!" deidara said. then sasori replied and deidara replied and then there was a all out cussing fight! "whens breakfast!" kisame said. "I dont know, when I can feel my face again!" you said. "aww! did I hit the wittle girl that hard?!" he said then laughed. you rolled onto the floor and crawled to the kitchen. "what would you like?" you asked. no one heard you though so you just made something simple, onigiri. you cleaned the kitchen after you made the onigiri and when you turned around, the onigiri was gone and so was everyone else except for tobi. he was cleaning.  
"how sweet are you?!" you thought. he turned to you "I dont want asa onee-chan to over work!" he said. you smiled at him and thanked him. "I'll be in my room. I'm really tired!" you said. he nodded then you went upstairs. As you were walking down the hall to your room, something grabbed your ankle! then your waist! then your neck! then your arms! until you went down. "w-whats this?!" you screamed. Then you couldnt see anything! You rolled around in the dark until you hit something. There was an explosion and you could see again. You looked down and saw alot of puppet parts clinging to your body. "what the hell is this?!" you screamed. "they're sasori's puppets, yeah." deidara said. you looked up. "what?" he unwrapped you and tossed arms and legs and other crap aside. "sasori sometimes does this in his dream, un." he said. you sighed and said "and why arent I supraised?!" you said. He got up and extended his hand to you. you took it and he pulled you up really hard. He grabbed you waist too and pulled you really close to you. he leaned down to you and looked at your face really closely. "your eyes are really big and your forehead is even bigger, yeah!" he said. "my forehead?!" you thought. "well your........your......your stupid!" you said. he smirked and let you go. you stormed down to your room. "am I so hott that you cant find a flaw, yeah." he said. "not really! your just so ugly that I didnt know where to start critizing you!" you said then slammed the door. "hes so obnoxious!" you screamed. then you felt someone punch the door, you jumped a bit. "what was that?!" you whispered. "I heard that, un!" "I'm glad you did!" you said and jumped on your bed. "stupid stupid guy!" you whispered. you rubbed your head. "why do I always have to get slammed on my head?!" you said then fell asleep. You woke up to someone poking you. You looked up and it was Tobi. you got up, "what is it tobi?" you said only half awake. he handed you a piece of paper that was colored in a messy way. It said "welcome party for asa onee-chan tonight at 9:30!" you smiled. "tobi! thats so nice! but I dont want to pull everyone away from their plans!" you said. "its OK! they're free! I'm sure!" tobi said. he skipped out of the room and pounded on the door to deidaras room. "dei onii-chan! its tobi!" he said. deidara opened the door. "what is it, un?" he asked. tobi said "can I come in?!" "no!" deidara said, but tobi pushed in anyways. "hey! get out, yeah!" you heard deidara yell from the other side of the wall. "noo! tobi doesnt want to!" he whined. you giggled. then there was ripping paper. "dei onii-chan is a jerk! big fat jerk!" tobi whined. "dei onii-chan WILL come!" then you heard pounding on the other side of the wall. "w-whats he doing?!" you thought. then it stopped. "dei onii-chan will come!" tobi said as he passed you room. "scary!" you whispered. you went back to sleep but once again, you were awakened by someone pulling on a strand of your hair. You got up. "what is it?" you mumbled. "its your turn to do the laundry." you looked up at kisame. "oh right! I have to do the laundry! maybe I would remembered if I wasnt slammed on my head so hard!" you fake laughed. "good times!" kisame said then laughed. You went to the laundry room and saw a pile! "w-wha-whats this?!" you screamed. kisame appeared behind you and laughed. "its the laundry! have funn!" he left and laughed more! "damn it! damn it!" you said.  
you got started, you pulled at a shirt and they all collapsed on you. You sniffed the one you were holding. It smelled like wood. "sasori probably has sex with his puppets! thats why he washes it! to wash away the SHAME!" you said. you laughed a little. you put all the clothes that smelt like wood in the washer and started the 2nd load. The next load was kisames since they all smelt like rotten shitty fish! You did the last few and you stopped for a moment to fold the clothes. "guys are suck assholes!" you said. You started the next load and this time, the clothes smelt really nice! like minty and warm smell. "probably itachi, he seems like a clean person!" you said. Then Deidara came in. "have you started mine yet, yeah?" he asked. "how would I know?! they all smell like shit!" you said. he walked over to the shirt you were holding(the one that smelt good) and said "this is mine, un." you shook your head. "good!" he took off his cloak and handed it to you. He got ready to take off his shirt, then saw you looking at him. You blushed and turned away. "soryy!" you said. He laughed then threw his shirt over your head. you grabbed it off your head and glared at him as he left. you finished the laundry and delivered it to everyone. You left it at itachis door and went to everyone else. You stopped last at deidaras room. You knocked on the door and he said "come in!" you opened the door and saw deidara inside just laying on the bed. "your not doing anything! why couldnt you get the door?!" you asked. the room was dark and he obviously didnt see you. you put the clothes on the table and sat on the side of the bed. "whats wrong? are you OK?" you ask. he didnt reply but kept staring at the ceiling. you bent over him and looked him in the face. "deidara?" you asked. He pushed your head aside. "havent you heard that its rude to disturb a artist at work?" he ask. you shook your head. he sighed and got up. "did the leaf village teach you anything, yeah?!" he asked kind of annoyed. "well......we didnt learn much about art.....but we learn to fight..........with taijutsu..........genjutsu.....and ninjutsu! and thats all!" you said. he looked at you up and down then said "you do look like a akatsuki member, un!" he said. "really?!" you said getting close to his face. he nodded. He grabbed your hand then said "wheres your ring, yeah?" you took it out "I didnt know which finger it should go on! and I didnt want to get it stuck!" you said. He looked at it then held your hand. He slipped it on your pinky. "OK?" he asked. you nodded. "t-thank you..." you said and blushed. you turned your face away so he wouldnt see you, but he turned your head back. he leaned in. you blushed. "why am I blushing over him! hes so obnoxious! and stupid! and a loser! bu-" you stopped thinking about him. "what?!" you said. "you really do have a huge forehead, un!" he said. You headbutted him. He pulled back and rubbed his forehead. "oww!" he said. He fell off the bed and hit his head on the floor. "ahh! what the fuck!" he said. "I'm so sorry!" you leaned over the edge of the bed and saw him just laying there rubbing his forehead. He was trying to grab hold of the side of the bed but instead grabbed your arm. You fell on top of him. You let out a squeak as you fell. "I'm sorry! AGAIN!" you said. "u-un..." he said. you started to blush and so did he. "a-are you OK?!" you ask. "u-un...." he said. You just sat on top of him for a while, then instinct took over and you were leaning down to his face. You were just about to kiss him when he whispered "what are you doing?" you got up and gasped. "oh my goodness! what am I doing?!" you screamed then ran out.


	4. Out At the Club With the Guys

you ran next door to your room and slammed the door shut. "w-what was that?!" you whispered. Then there was a knock on the door. "w-whos there?!" you said. "its tobi-kun and kuz onii-chan!" you opened the door. "what is it tobi?" you asked. He and kakuzu grabbed you and pulled you away to his room. They slammed the door shut and locked it. "what was that?!" you asked. Tobi put a hand over your mouth. "shut it! or the others will hear!" you calmed down. "so whats the deal?!" you said. "tonight! me and kakuzu are going to take you to a club for your 'welcome to the akatsuki' party!" tobi said. "ok? and?" you said. "the thing is.....that the best club is a club for guys only!" kakuzu said. you nodded. "I see your problem." you said. "thats no problem at all!" kakuzu said. "the problem is that we dont have any clothes that will fit you if you suddenly became a guy! and we didnt know if you would be willing to go to the club! its a guys only club for guys and GAY guys!" tobi said. you shrunk back. "w-w-what?!" they both nodded. "we've been there with the others before! I'll be fun! just say yes!" tobi said. "hmmm.......so we'll be going to a gay club for guys only and if I did become a guy, I wouldnt have clothes?" you said, they nodded. "well I want everyone to have fun too! I'll do it!" "yayy!" tobi jumped up and down. Kakuzu walked over to you and took a paintbrush out of his cloak. He painted some words on your left arm then did a funny jutsu. you closed your eyes. "what now?! am I a g-guy?!" you asked. You opened your eyes and tobi was holding a mirror in front of you. You looked in the mirror and your hair was black still but short! shorter then itachis and deidaras! you gasped. "oh my goodness! what have you done to me!" tobi and kakuzu laughed. "macho macho man!" kakuzu said. "I'LL KILL YOU!" you said. but then you heard the big difference in your voice. "wahh! my voice! its all manly and shit!" you said. kakuzu nodded then told you to flex. You flexed and you had muscles(not muscle! slim and lean!) "heres the deal! the jutsu will keep working as long as the writing on your arm is still on your arm! if it washes off you'll become a girl again!" you nodded. "now lets get you some hott clothes!" tobi said. "can I borrow some of your tobi?" you asked. "tobi doesnt have any clothes! I borrow from the others." he said. "kakuzu?" you asked. "I dont think you'll fit kid!" he said. you sighed. "well, I know that hidan only wears religious stuff, and I dont think you want that. and kisame is too tall for you." kakuzu said. "lets ask around!" tobi said and pulled you out of the room with him. "wait! you need a new name then! asami is sucha girly name! you need a mans name!" kakuzu said. "new name?" you said. he nodded then said. "for tonight and tonight only! you'll be akio sasaki!" you nodded then was grabbed by tobi again.  
You guys stoped by Itachis room first. "itachi senpai! its tobi and akio onii-chan!" tobi said. itachi appeared "what is it?" he asked. he turned to you. "whos this?" he asked as he glared at you. "my name is akio sasaki." you said. "asami?" he asked. you nodded. he was shocked and looked at you horrified for a moemnt. "your going to come clubbing with the guys?" he asked. "yupp!" you said. he tried to comtain a laugh but failed. He went inside and came back out with some clothes. He handed tobi an outfit of a shirt and jeans but came back with only came back with a green shirt and a jacket for you. "no offense, but your way too short to fit my pants. go try deidara or sasori." he said. you nodded and thanked him for the clothes. "dont forget! tonight at 9:30 itachi senpai!" tobi said. "yeah yeah, I'll be here." he said. "lets go see sasori next!" you said. "but dei onii-chan is just next door!" tobi whined. "no! we're going to see sasori!" you said and dragged tobi down the hall. you knocked really hard on the door! harder then you intended. "I even knock like a guy now!" you thought. Sasori opened the door and looked at you. "who are you?! and why are you trying to pound my door off?!" he asked annoyed. "sorry sasori-kun! but I need to borrow some clothes! please! please!" you begged. "freak! who are you?!" he said. You grabbed him by the shoulders. "its me! its me! just look at me! you'll recogonize me! just look!" you said. He looked like he was going to slap the shit out of you but then his eyes got wide. "a-asami?!" you nodded. "is this what you really look like?! are you like deidara! a girl thata realy a guy!" he said. "no damn it! its a jutsu kakuzu used on me so I can go clubbing tonight!" you said. "ok? and why do you need to inform me on your twisted plan?" he asked. "I need to borrow some pants!" you said. "I dont think I feel comfortable about this, go ask deidara! please!" he said. "bu-" he slammed the door in your face. "now do we ask dei onii-chan!?" tobi said. you nodded. tobi knocked on the door. "dei onii-chan! its tobi and asa nee-chan!" he said cheerfully. "beat it, yeah!" you got irritated. "damn it! open the door!" you said. "get lost TOBI!" deidara said. "its asami! open the door!" the door opened and deidara burst out laughing in your face. "whats so funny!" you screamed. "you are asami sasaki?!" he laughed more. "I am!" now deidara was on the floor just rolling. "this guy! I just want to stomp on his face!" then just as you were getting ready to do so, tobi grabbed you and pulled you back. "dont be mean! be nice! dei onii-chan responds to niceness!" tobi said. You knelt down to him and sighed. "can I borrow some clothes?" you asked. he stopped laughing. "sure, but tell me what your name REALLY is." you grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'll say this one last time! my name is ASAMI SASAKI!" you showed him the writing kakuzu had drawn on your arm. "get the picture?!" you said. he was shocked. "so your a guy now? AKIO?" he said. you nodded. "come on! you can borrow whatever you want." deidara said. he showed you to the closet and start throwing all these clothes at you. you grabbed some jeans and left. You tried on the clothes and they all fit! You looked at the clock, it was already 9:30. Tobi was already skipping down the hall screaming. "I wonder why I'm doing this?!" you said. then you opened up the door and saw everyone was downstairs laughing and talking instead of fighting and trying to kill each other.  
Tobi had taken off his mask and he was looking HOTT! almost everyone was! "lets go!" tobi said in a new more deep voice, you followed him and the others out. Itachi was talking to hidan and kakuzu about how kakuzu turned you into a guy. Sasori, deidara, kisame, and tobi were talking about deidara. "what are you guys talking about?" you asked. Deidara came over and grabbed you by the shirt. "its all your fault! I'm glad your a guy! now I can kick your ass!" but then sasori grabbed him, "lets go!" "so whys he pissed?" you asked kisame. "we were talking about how he looks very feminine and that he that you look more manly then him. And that he was going to get hit on at the bar by guys alot!" kisame laughed. Deidara rejoined you guys and just walked behind the group in the back. You waited for him to catch up. "you good man?" you said in a lower voice. He looked at you and couldnt hlep but laugh. "why are you doing this?" he asked. "because I want you all to have fun!" he laughed more. you grabbed your head and started slapping yourself. "damn! it sounds so corny when I say that as a guy!" you said. "do I look better this way? if I do, I might just stay like this!" you said. his eyes got all big. You punched him in the shoulder. "just kidding!" "I like you better as a girl." he said. You would have blushed but you were a guy and guys didnt do that. It took you a while to get to the club, but when you got there, it was awesome! Things were so hott! You thought that tobi would be the hyper little kid he was all day, but now he was composed and was way cool! "we have this contest thing on where we see who gets the most phone numbers, you in?" itachi said. "w-what?!" you said. "if your not cool then its OK." tobi said. "no! Im in! Im in!" you said "then come on! I wanna see how my jutsu will work on the dance floor!" kakuzu said. you followed then in and took a booth in the dark back corner. Kakuzu immediately hit the bar. Kisame was currently winning the bet because he was surrounded by a group of girls just basking in his glory! you giggled and then felt someone checking you out. You turned around and saw some guys winking at you. You waved and smiled nervously. That gave them the WRONG idea! they came over and started hitting on you. "what the hell?! no! I dont come here often! and Im not gay assholes!" you said. they laughed. "man, ya know your like a girly guy. but if you change your mind about that straight thing, call me!" the guy handed you his number. So did the other guy, then another, and another. you felt a hand on your shoulder. "damn it! no man! no! Im not gay! do I have to tell the whole club that!" you said. you turned around and saw deidara, he handed you a drink and leaned against the wall. "you seem to be popular with the guys! even if your a guy, yeah." you rubbed the back of your head. "its so awkward!" you leaned on the wall next to him. "this party IS boring isnt it, un?" he said. you looked around. kakuzu still drunk, kisame still with slutty girls, tobi making out with another slutty girl, hidan getting drunk with slutty girl, itachi leading slutty girl away to get laid, and sasori being hit on by everyone. "pretty much and I'm tired of getting hit on by fags." you said.  
"lets liven it up!" deidara grabbed some clay in his pouch and mouded some spiders out of them. He winked at you, then threw them in the air. He made his hand sign then said "katsu!" they exploded and caused some minor fireworks. some people freaked, and the drunk people at the bar started beating each other up. You and deidara started cracking up! then when you guys finally calmed down he looked at you and said, "you just witnessed what true art is, yeah!" he was so excited. "true art?" you whispered. he was so excited he didnt even hear you. Then some girls like a group of 4 or 6 who looked about 15 or 16 came over to you and deidara. they were all blushing and giggling. You got up from the wall and walked over to them. "hi, can I help you? I noticed you staring at me and my friend." you said politely. they squealed and by now, deidara had joined you. They squealed more. You looked at him nervously and he was looking at the girls bored. one of the girls introduced the group and asked what your names were. You looked at deidara for help, but he was staring at you obviously not intrested. "u-uh my name is asa- I mean! akio! and this is deidara!" you said pointing to him. he nodded. They girls grabbed your arms and starting pulling you away to the dance floor. "your so cute!" they said. you just wanted to throw up! You couldnt blow it now. You danced a little and after you got tired you left them right after they gave you their numbers. You returned to the booth and everyone was there. "how are you doing AKIO?!" kisame said. He dumped his load of phone numbers on the table. only 15  
you turned to itachi. "how bout you?" you saw that his shirt was messed up and his hair was also messy. he dropped down only about 7. "so little? your usually in the 30s!" sasori said. "Im having an off night." he said. "or were you just too busy fucking someone?" you said. he didnt reply and everyone burst out laughing. Sasori dropped about 35. kakuzu got 12. hidan had 1. Deidara dropped 28. Tobi got 20 and you laid out 28 also. "whoaa! your a babe magnet! more then itachi! no way!" kakuzu said. "you should make the jutsu permanet!" hidan laughed. You had never seen him so loose, it was nice. Then tobi started to throw up. "I did I over did it guys! lets head back!" he said. He was clearly WAY drunk. Kisame got up and led you guys out. Hidan carried tobi in his arms and everyone else followed with you in the back of the line. Then some guy grabbed you on the arm, the arm that had the jutsu mark on it. "hey! are you leaving with you hott friends so soon?" the guy said. "back off man?!" you said, but he didnt, so you punched him. As he let your arm go, it smudged the jutsu and you changed back. the impact of the change made you fall down. "what the hell?! you dont work here! what are you doing here?! you were that guy?!" some people crowded around you and threw shoes and bottle caps at you. You covered your face and sat on the ground, then it all stopped. You let go and felt someone pick you up. You whimpered then looked up as you felt the outside air hit you. It was deidara. "hmmm?" you whispered. "hmmm?! thats all, yeah?!" he said. you shrank back. "thank you for helping me deidara!" you said. he smirked then walked back to the others. "what is it?" kakuzu said. deidara put you down. "the jutsu got smudged!" you said. but no one seemed to hear. The were all staring at you. "what?!" you screamed. then sasori came over and whispered "your not a guy anymore! your clothes are slipping off your body!" you looked down and he was right! your shirt was slipped off your shoulder and revealing your bra. You screamed and turned the other way but deidara was now staring at you. "pervs! pervs!" you screamed and held the shirt up. "the shirt doesnt seem to fit, maybe you should take it off." hidan said. you blushed and ran off towards home.  
what you look like as a guy!


	5. Akatsuki Extreme Truth Or Dare

The huge pants, clothes, and shoes were getting in the way and you tripped on a rock and fell flat on your face. you sat up and wiped away the blood that was oozing from the scratch and continued. You tripped again, and again. But you were at least alive when you got home. You got there before anyone else, and quickly took a shower. You got out and found that you forgot to bring clothes with you into the shower. You were in the just about to get out when you heard that the guys had come home. "oh shit! oh shit!" you thought. "asami! are you home?!" hidan asked. then you heard footsteps on the stairs and someone started to pound on your door. "IN THERE, YEAH?!" it was deidara. "I'm in here." you whispered. "well then, come out!" this time it was itachi. "I forgot my clothes in my other room." you whispered. "I'll go get it them then!" it was tobi. It was quite outside then tobi come back and said "but asa onii-chan doesnt have any other clothes!" "ok, I'll come out then. but everyone needs to go away!" you said. You wrapped a towel tight around your body and as you grabbed the handle it turned and opened. "do you have to be sucha GIRL!" it was deidara. everyone was crowding the doorway staring at you. Deidara came in and put his cloak over you. He picked you up and dropped you on the bed. "tobi has something else for you today, un." he said. you nodded but he still stood there. "what is it?!" you asked. he shrugged. "then get out!" you pushed him out and slammed the door. you got dressed and went downstairs.  
"WELCOME TO THE AKATSUKI! ASAMI!" everyone said. You laughed and said. "thank you so much! I love you guys!" pein and konan were there too. As well as zetsu. "nice to see you again akio!" pein said then started laughing as did the others. you laughed nervously, "so you know about that." he nodded and so did konan. you sat down on the steps and said, so whats going on?" you asked. Tobi, who still hadnt put on his mask, got in your face and said "we're playing a game!" "what game?" you asked. "truth or dare to the extreme!" he said. you got freaked. truth and dare with a bunch of S-class criminals might not be so smart. you shook your head. "I'm tired! I'm so tired! maybe some other time!" you turned and ran upstairs. But you didnt get far. Tobi grabbed you by the ankle and pulled you down the stairs into his arms. He held you WAY to tight and leaned his face real close to yours. "you WILL play!" he said in a scary voice. you slowly nodded. "I-I'll play!" then he got happy again. "asa onii-chans playing!" he pulled you towards the living room and pushed you down the couch next to deidara. He looked over at you and stared at you. you looked away and blushed. "what?! why did I just blush! whats with me?!" you thought but you couldnt stop.  
"tobi will go first!" tobi said. no one objected so tobi went around the room and stopped at konan. "nana onee-chan! truth or dare?" he said. she thought for a moment, then said "dare!" tobi started laughing and told her that she had to make out with pein. no one dared laugh, but when she cut her lip on his piercings everyone started laughing. Itachi tried to sustain himself but then gave in. After konan broke the kiss(which was longer then it was suppose to be) she went to kisame. "truth or dare?" she said. "dare!" he said. "I dare you to eat fish! theres some in the fridge." he froze and but got up and took a fish out of the fridge. He shoved the fish down his throat but quickly threw up. He turned around and gave you guys the thumbs up, but then passed out. No one moved. "no wonder he doesnt eat fish." itachi said. but kisame soon got up and wobbled back to the couch. He leaned on itachi and asked sasori truth or dare. "sasori! go ask diedara out! and if he says no you have to cry!" deidara was so annoyed! sasori came over and looked at you, then deidara. "dei-kun! whos she! I thought you loved me!" he pushed you away and sat next to deidara. He grabbed deidaras arm and started cuddling him. everyone laughed. "dei-kun! dei-kun! your so cool! I love your hair! dei-kun! go out with me! dei-kun!" Deidara got up and said "will you get lost, yeah!" sasori burst out crying(fake) and it was so real deidara actually turned around to see if he was OK. you laughed more. This was probably the most fun you had in years. sasori asked deidara truth or dare and diedara said dare. "I dare you to wake you before 6:00 tommarrow!" deidara was quite for a moment then said "tommarrow at 6:00! you'll see and you'll pay!" he said. "yeah! yeah!" sasori said. "truth or dare asami, un?" deidara said. you thought for a moment, and decided truth. "ok, what is true art?" he asked. everyone started groaning and whining. "man! will you give it a rest! your perception of art is whack! just accept it!" sasori said. "tell him that!" kisame said. deidara was obviously mad now. "well, I think that art is the bright side of life. art is something that just pops! like a bang! that makes you think about something or think about something. like a blast! its funn and makes the person doing it happy! am I right?" you said. deidara was frozen now, staring at you. "what is it?" you said. he grabbed you by the shoulder and said "what did you say?! repeat that!" "I said that art is like a bright side of life and that its a bang! it makes the person whos doing it have a blast! now your just hurting me!" you said. he let you go and put his arm around your shoulder. "and that is what true art is!" he said. he smiled and sighed in relief. but he saw the expression on your face and took his arm off your shoulder. So the game went on to like 3:00 and after sasori fell asleep the game just ended. kakuzu was asleep, deidara was also alseep, and sasori and itachi. leader-sama and konan ands zetsu left. Kisame carried itachi upstairs while hidan took kakuzu. Tobi took sasori and you took deidara. You put his arm around your shoulder and carried him to bed. You set him in bed and watched him sleep for a moment. he put your hand on his face and he started to mumble something about clay and art. You smiled slightly and then wiped a strand of hair away from his face. "good night.." you whispered and you bent down to his face to kiss him at this perfect time. But you couldnt bring yourself to do it.  
You got up and walked to your room next door. "your kekkai gen kai isnt very impressive..." you kept hearing that play over and over in your head. "I'm the weakest link in the akatsuki right now! I need to step up the game!" you thought. You squeezed the blankets over your head and closed your eyes. but then someone opened your door "yo! your doing night shift!" you got up. "night shift?" it was kisame. "pein says that every week for one night we have to check on everyone to see if they plan to escape or plan to do anything bad. get the idea?" he said. you nodded. "I'll get right on it!" you said as your head hit the pillow. the door closed and you went to sleep. You got up at around 4:00 and went out to check on the others. Itachis room had a sign that said "back off! no one comes in my room!" so you checked on kisame, kakuzu, and hidan. hidan slept straight! like a board while kakuzu was hugging a bag of cash. Tobi was so cute but he had kicked off all the blankets. you tucked him in and moved to sasoris room. he was still up. "what are you doing up so late?" you asked. "o-oh nothing! just working on my new puppet design. you went over to be sure he wasnt lying. you took the notepad from him and pointed to the bed. "bedtime!" he gave you a funny look but then went to bed. you laid the notepad on the table and shut off the lights as you were sure sasori was asleep. You walked next door to deidaras room. He was still asleep but shifted a little then went back to sleep. His shirt was lifted so you pulled it down then tucked him in. you found yourself blushing, then running back to your room.  
Next morning you woke up at 6:30. you got up and rubbed your head. "why do I feel like shit?!" you said. you stumbled downstairs and got some water. you took a sip then put your head on the sink. "hangover, yeah?" "yeah, hangover." you said. deidara came over and started to rub your back. "there are some pills on the counter, yeah." you looked up and saw them. "I hate pills!" you said. deidara grabbed you by the waist and held some pills up. "your stubborn arent you, un?" you nodded. "too bad you'll eat it, yeah!" he said. he shoved the pills in your mouth but you didnt swallow. He took the glass from your hand and poured the water down your throat. you were going to spit it out, but he held his hand over your mouth so you did. "was that so bad now, un?" he asked. "well you did force me to eat the pill, then put your hand over my mouth so I dont spit it all out! so I guess that it was pretty bad!" "want to come train with me?" he asked. "sure!" you said. "then I'll wait for you outside, yeah." he said. you went upstairs and after taking a quick shower put on your uniform and jumped out the window, which was the quickest way outside. You got out but didnt see deidara anywhere! "damn it! where are you!" A huge shadow passed overhead and you were attacked by white clay spiders. you looked up at deidara staring down on you. he smiled and waved. you did your handsign and said "odori!" now it was leaf versus clay spider. After a while, the spiders started exploding and the leaves couldnt destroy them all! You realized that you were losing chalkra so you started to run. But they only started to chase you. You stayed ahead and began to plan your next move. "so my kekkai gen kai wont work, taijutsu wont work! if so, I'll burn them!" you turned around and stood your ground. you made the hand sign for the fire jutsu but then something hit you from above and pushed you onto the ground. You looked up. It was deidara, he grabbed your wrist above your head and lower a kunai. "and you lose!" you stopped your struggling and just let your head fall on the ground. "damn! what is wrong with me?! what wasnt I doing right?! why am I so weak?!" you said. deidara let you go and you sat up putting your head on on your knees. deidara was sitting next to you. "your not weak, you out ran them but you became so concentrated on them you forgot about me. And that left you open. Remember, always be aware of your surrounding. A good shinonbi never lets his gaurd down, yeah." you nodded.  
"want to try again?" you ask. "nah, you kekkai gen kai is boring! it wont take long for me to beat you again! want to learn how to make art, un?" he said "art? me?" you said. he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you up. "sure, anyone can make art. but some just do it better then others, like me, yeah!" you laughed. how much chalkra can you put in your leaves, un?" he said. "well, as much as I need." you said. "do you ever try to put more then you need, yeah?" he said. you shook your head. "I never really thought about that, I didnt want to abuse my powers." deidara looked at you like you were crazy. "why not?! thats what powers for! if you ever want to be strong you gotta break the rules sometimes! now show me that technique, yeah!" he said. you did your handsign then said "odori!" the leaves started to move. "lets try just one for now, yeah." deidara said. you let the others go, but kept one. "now try this, un." he got behind you and changed your handsign a bit. "now add chalkra and say 'katsu!'" you did and the leaf exploded. it wasnt big but you at least did it. he stepped back. "didnt that feel good?!" he said. he was clearly excited. you nodded. "so good!" you laughed. Deidara stopped laughing and then said "we're being watched.." you looked around and said "w-" but deidara put his hand over your mouth and pulled you away into the trees. "sshhh.....its tobi! hes everywhere!" you tried to tell him that he was being too paranoid but he still had his hand over your mouth so you couldnt. He pulled you really close to him with one hand around your waist and the other over your mouth. You were inches from his face and you could feel his heartbeat. you let go and just melted in his arms. he finally let you go and reached in his pouch for some clay. he made 1 clay bird and put it on the branch. then he turned to you. you got the message and made you hand sign, the leaves came and like before you added more chalkra then usual then changed the handsign to match deidaras. he nodded and you two said "katsu!" the bird flew into the trees a couple yards off and blew up. your leaves followed and did the same. it was quiet, then tobi staggered out coughing. "tobi is a good boy! but the big senpais always pick on tobi!" you felt so bad because tobi started crying! you tugged on deidaras arm. "dei! look! hes crying! I feel so horrible now!" you said. deidara grabbed your wrist. "hes faking! so obvious! dont you dare go down there and start making him feel better! kid needs to toughen up!" but you couldnt stand it. you ran down to tobi and gave him a big hug. "tobi! Im so sorry! but deidara is sucha bad influence! dont cry!" you said. Tobi looked at you with serious eyes. he didnt have his mask on "he is, isnt he?" you stopped hugging him and jumped back. "where is he?" tobi said. he walked towards you. "I wont tell!" you said. "really?" he grabbed you around the waist and put your head on his chest. "deidara hasnt been a good boy......let me punish him!" tobi said. he held you closer. "what has he done thats so bad that I havent already done as well?" you said. "hes made me mad!" tobi said. he grabbed your face and leaned in. "wheres my mask?!" he asked annoyed. "he took your mask?! thats horrible! but I still wont tell!" you said.


	6. No Mission Today?

Tobi's face got all dak. "I see.." he let you go and then turned around. "you and him both better run!" You knew he was serious so you turned and ran. You heard a explosion from behind and you knew deidara was on the run too. You looked behind and he was right behind you. "what did you do?! just give him back his mask!" you said. "I didnt take it!" then tobi came charging behind deidara. Deidara ran faster and so did you. "asami is a bad girl!" tobi said and sped up. He was faster then you had thought and tackled you to the ground. Deidara slowed down and turned around. Tobi picked you up and carried you back in the direction of the house. "tobi! stop it!" you said as you struggled to get loose. he looked at you and said "your on his side?!" "I'm not on anyones side! I just want you guys to stop fighting!" then tobi stopped and pushed you back towards deidara. He caught you and put his arm tightly around your waist. "you ok?" he asked. "whys he like this?! he was so nice a minute ago!" you said. "tobi! stop it! your scaring asami! do you want her to see you like this right now?!" deidara said. tobi then backed down a bit but then charged at deidara. "tobi wants tobis mask!" he said. deidara pushed you out of the way. "tobi!" you screamed. but diedara and tobi were already trying to kill each other. you didnt want to get involved and hurt tobi or deidara so you decided to go get the others. You sprinted back to the house and crashed threw the back yard door. Itachi was asleep with a book over his chest. Kisame was doing some sit-ups on the floor and Sasori was polishing his human-puppets. When they saw you, they all stopped and Itachi woke up. You collapsed on the floor panting. "what is it asami?" itachi said as he sat up. "tobi and deidara are fighting!" "they do that all the time, whats the big deal?" sasori said. you shook your head. "no! tobi isnt good boy tobi! hes like all angry and killer! hes serious this time! he says that deidara took his mask! now hes trying to kill him!" "no way! thats not tobi!" kisame said. then there was a explosion. "if your not going to do anything then I'll go get them back here alone!" you ran back out to the training grounds as fast as you could. Things must be bad if Deidara had to use a bomb. You got there just in time. Deidara was badly beaten up there was a gash above his left eye that was interferring with his vision. Tobi was not as beat up as deidara but he was now more angry. Deidara dropped down on one knee and tobi charged forward. You jumped in front of deidara and kicked tobi in the chest. He flew back into a tree. "stop it! killing each other wont help!" tobi didnt listen. He ran past you and grabbed deidara. You did a hand sign and said "odori!" just as tobi was to punch deidara, leaves crashed between and they both split in different directions. Tobi landed on the ground a few yards away from you. You jumped on him and pinned his arms down. "tobi stop it! why are you like this! is this the real you? I hate this side of you! dont hurt deidara! he didnt take your mask! just believe me!" you said. he was shocked for a moment and you thought you saw the regular tobi but then he kneed you in stomach and grabbed you around the neck. He slammed you onto the ground then went back to deidara.  
You closed your eyes and expected to hear the sound of someone beating the crap out of someone else but it was quiet. You opened your eyes. Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame had shown up! Kisame had held onto tobi from behind and sasori had stood in front of deidara grabbing tobi's fist and itachi was knelt down next to you. "what do you know, tobi has finally lost it." you sat up and said "I'm glad you made it in time." "tobi! calm down! deidara didnt take your mask!" tobi looked at itachi. "then where is it?!" he demanded. "you put it in the dishwasher to keep it safe! remembeer!?" itachi said. then tobi lightened up. "oh right!" you felt like slapping him now! Tobi walked over to you with the help of kisame. he knelt down in attempt to hug you, but you hid behind itachi and looked away from him. "I understand asa-chan." he said sounding disappointed, then told kisame to take him home. Sasori followed kisame with deidara and yelled at deidara for being so stupid and all. Itachi told you to hop on his back and he carried you home. "it wasnt very smart for you to come in between the quarrel of men." itachi said. "yeah but I had to do something!" he smirked and sighed. "yeah, you made tobi mad and he killed you!" he laughed. "I thought what I did was cool!" you said. "you and that bastard deidara are so reckless! I cant even imagine what would happen if you went on a mission with HIM!" you smiled. When you guys got home, pein was in the kitchen doing some paperworks. "I heard about tobi and deidara." he said without looking up. you nodded "its all under control now." you said, then he got up and pointed upstairs. "tobi! upstairs!" kisame carried tobi to his room. he turned to sasori with deidara and pointed to the couch. Sasori dumped deidara on the couch and he yelled out in pain. Sasori sat on the floor and sighed. "man your heavy!" he said. you smiled. leader-sama walked over and handed you a medicine box. "do you know how to work one of these?" he asked. you nodded and took it. he smiled back and went back to his work, which looked like mission forms. You thought you would tend to tobi first. You ran upstairs and heard deidara complaining. "fine! heal HIM first! even though I'm dying here!" you got annoyed. "I will! and you can wait!" you stomped upstairs to tobi. In his room(he shares with kakuzu) he was in bed looking at the ceiling. In his hand, he had his mask. you walked in and sat on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry.......I didnt mean to hurt you............things just happened like that." he sat up and you put a pillow behind his head. "all better?" he nodded. he wasnt hurt seriously just some bruises and scratches. you gave him some bandages and told him to rest for a bit, just as you were about to leave he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you onto the bed with him. you were so shocked. "can you forget what you saw?" he whispered. "I dont know...your now who I thought you were." you said. his face turned sad. "thats not! please! I want you to remember me like this....as good boy tobi!" you were so touched by how sweet he was. "promise you wont hurt anyone thats innocent! and you wont ever do that to me again!" you said. his eyes softened and he kissed you on the cheek. "I promise!" you got up after you realized deidara was downstairs wounded. "oh crap! deidaras downstairs!" you ran towards the door. "wait!" tobi got up and looked at you with sad eyes. "please stay!" you were tempted to but then shook your head. "he needs me.." you ran out and downstairs.  
You jumped over the couch and landed in front of deidaras face. "what took you so long?!?" he said. you ignored him and began to tend to his eye. the blood was dripping off the gash above his eye and it seem to hurt him alot. You cleaned off the gash with a wet cloth and watched the white cloth stain with red. as you were trying to heal him, all the blood made you feel nervous and you let go of yourself. after you had patched up deidara eye, you looked at another serious gash on his arm. you became fidgety and made a face without knowing it yourself. "whats with the face?" deidara asked. "what face?" he took his other hand and poked you lightly on the nose. "that face, whats wrong?" you shook your head and focused on his arm. "Im still getting over the fact that tobi, someone who could be so nice could be so cruel too! just look at you! I hate it! I hate it when people get hurt over nothing at all!" you patched up the last of his injuries and he sat up. "t-thank you asami, un." he said. you nodded. "no problem!" he put his head on a pillow and began to doze off. you looked at him while he slept. then leader-sama said "hes asleep?" "yeah, should I wake him up?" pein shook his head. "let him sleep." you walked over to the table pein was at and asked, "need anything? water? food?" he shook his head. you looked at the papers he was filling out. "mission?" he nodded. then put his pen down. "Im done for the month, he handed you a folder with your name on it. "here are your total missions for this month. you skimmed through. You had none for today. "is deidara too badly injuried?" he asked. you shook your head. "Im concerned about his eye though, would it be possible for him to rest for today?" you asked. pein put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "please? I want to help!" you said. he looked at you then sighed. "no, I classify our missions by skill. This specific mission would go well with deidaras skills. "but hes not well!" you said. "he'll have sasori, he'll be fine." pein said. You werent convinced. You got up and walked over to deidara. the bandages you wrapped around his eye were blood stained. you changed them quickly and was totally unaware of leader-sama behind you. "who is he to you?" you didnt know what to say. "hes my comrade. we're both in the same organization fighting for the same cause. If his life was in danger, I would help him, because I know he and everyone else would do the same for me." "is that so?" pein said. you turned around and nodded. he smirked and walked towards the door. "make sure his mission is done, and I dont care who does it." then he left. You picked up deidaras mission folder. "todays mission is to go spy on the progress of ninja prodigy Yoriko Ishu from the village hidden in the mist." you said. "sounds so easy!" then deidara raised his hand and grabbed the folder from you. "why are you snooping on my mission, yeah?" he asked. "oh, your awake? I thought you should get some rest so I was going to fill in for you." you said(more like mumbled) he sat up and you sat next to him on the couch. "are you going to do it? or do you want me to help so you get some rest?" you said. he looked at you with a funny face then yawned. "I'm pretty tired, but I'll do my own missions." he took your missions folder and started skimming through it. "you have no missions for today, but tommarrow you're stealing something from the leaf village with itachi and kisame, yeah." he said. "really?!" you said kind of getting excited. he nodded. "are you excited, yeah?" he asked. you nodded. "even though I hate the leaf village, I might feel nice to go back home." you whispered.  
he stared at you then smiled. he put his head on your shoulder and said "wake me when sasori gets his ass down here, yeah." he whispered. your heart started racing! him being so close! you wished it would last forever, but then sasori came downstairs. He saw deidara sleeping on your shoulder and made a heart with his hand. he started giggling and you immediately jumped up! deidara woke up and was so freaked! "get up! its mission time!" you said and opened the door. sasori smiled at you and deidara looked confused. deidara got up and walked out the door. before sasori left, you grabbed him by the arm. "sasori? can you make sure dei doesnt get too reckless and hurt himself again?" sasori laughed. "I cant garantee that." you frowned. "but I'll punish him everytime he does something dumb." you nodded. "thank you, sasori!" he nodded. you jumped on the couch and sighed. "what will I do for today?! I'm so bored!" "get your lazy ass off the couch then!" you opened your eye and saw kisame. "no mission today?" you asked. he shook his head. "but you get to tag along with me and itachi to kidnap the forbidden scroll from the leaf village." he said. "the forbidden scroll! cool! I want to see!" you said. he laughed. "are you bored now that your little toys are gone?" he smirked. "toys?" he nodded. "I mean deidara, sasori, hidan, and kakuzu." you jumped up. "what the hell?! are you calling me a slut?!" he dropped on the floor and started laughing. It was shaking the house. Itachi came downstairs. "why are you shaking the house?" he asked annoyed. kisame stopped laughing and got up. "itachi! would you like to see the new technique I learned with my kekkai gen kai?!" you asked. he was amused because you sounded like a little kid who just got a B on a test. "sure, lets go." he walked out to the training field. kisame was shocked that itachi would actually care, let alone want to see it. Kisame got up quickly and you ran out the door after itachi. You caught up with him and hugged his arm. he looked down supraised but didnt seem to mind. kisame was behind looking shocked. you stuck your tongue out at him and whispered "haha! itachi likes me better!" he turned away clearly embarrassed. when you reached a big enough space to do your new jutsu you pushed itachi and kisame back. "watch! deidara taught me this one this morning!" you said. You made your regular handsign and then as the leaves came one by one, you changed your handsign quickly and added more chalkra! "katsu!" you said, but nothing happened. "what? nothings happening?!" kisame said kind of pissed. you tried again but nothing happened. "it worked this morning when Im with deidara!" you said. "its his jutsu, so maybe it will only work if your with him." itachi said. you were disappointed that your new jutsu only worked with deidara around. itachi walked over to you and saw the disappointment on your face. "maybe I can teach you a new jutsu that doesnt depend on anyone else." he said. you jumped up. "really!?" he nodded. "this is sick!" you said. kisame was looking at you like you were some sort of idiot put you ignored his negativity.


	7. Swimming Lessons 101

"you said that you can control leaves and fire by shattering your chalkra and combinining it with fire and leaves around you right?" itachi said. you nodded. "but can you control fire and leaf togather?" you tilted your head to one side. "what do you mean?" you said. "he means that can you control the leaves and set them on fire?" kisame said. You shook your head. "I havent tried it at all. I'm not sure if I can do it or not." you said. Itachi got behind you and said "sometimes, the key to a new jutsu is just to change the words. kekkai gen kai abilities are very easy to manipulate." you nodded. kisame stepped forward too. "whats that word you always say?" he asked. "odori?" you said. "yeah! thats it! just change it! can you do that?" you werent sure. "try saying koodori hinote." itachi said. Then he held your hands and slowly made you do the handsigns of the fire jutsu but the last handsign turned into your original handsign. "koodori hinote!" you said. the leaves raised off the ground really high and caught fire, but they soon began to fall. "huh?!" you said. "control it! keep your chalkra steady!" kisame said. you regained your composture and targetted at kisame. "w-why are you looking at me?!" he said. "bye bye fishy!" you said the flames danced all over him and then slammed into his sword. "why did you have to defend!" you said as the leaves fell down. "sorry if I didnt let you set me on fire!" he said annoyed. Itachi put a hand on your shoulder. "you did well." you were so happy you had to hug him! "itachi! thank you so much! your so cool! that move was awesome!" you said. you thought you saw a hint of a blush! "h-heyy! get off of itachi! I dont want your girl cooties on him!" kisame said as he pulled you off "kisame, come on! stop messing around, lets train." kisame followed itachi. "itachi! wait I want to train too!" you said and rushed after him. he waited for you. "hey! girls dont train with men!" kisame said but itachi grabbed your hand and said "sure" he held your hand the whole way and that made kisame jealous. You guys ran through the trees until you came to a waterfall. itachi and kisame took off their shirts and cloaks and waded in the water right under the waterfall. they waited for you and you took off your net shirt(leaving black tank top) and rolled up your pants. but you were still hesitant to go out on the water. Since your parents disliked you so much, they never taught you how to swim. "how deep is the water?" you asked. "its deeper in some parts then others." itachi said. now you werent sure. "come on already! cant you swim! training awaits!" kisame said. you shook your head. "I cant swim! but I'll still train! just gimme a few seconds!" you jumped into the water and it was only knee deep.  
The water was clear and you saw some parts of the waterfall sloped down and some parts had holes. The water raised more to just below your waist. but you reached them without drowning. "you took your sweet time!" kisame complained. "well excuse me!" you said. itachi moved and you jumped at the sound of splashing water. "why are you so twitchy?" kisame asked. "I'm not!" you said. kisame smirked then splashed some water on you. you jumped out of the way of the splashing water but then you werent sure of the ground and you tripped, falling into one of the deep places. You closed your eyes and just fell. "water always puts out fire! why couldnt I just accept that!" you thought. but then you felt someones arm around your waist and another on your upper back. you opened your eyes and saw itachi. he took you to the surface and you started going crazy. you tried to push away from itachi but he didnt let go. "I knew this was bad! Im fire! fire always loses to water!" you said. itachi stopped your struggling by grabbed your wrist and holding you close to him. "stop struggling! your ok now! I got you and I wont let you go!" he said. you stopped and he really was holding you tight! not letting you go! you wrapped your arms around his neck tight. "I'm so sorry! I've caused you so much trouble! I'm sorry I cant swim! I sorry I'm so weak and I-I-I'm just very truly sorry!" you said. itachi kissed you on the forehead. "why do you apologize so much? theres no need for that. I enjoy spending time with you. You always make me smile. You blushed and pulled away. Kisame charged over and picked you up and you sat on his shoulders. "come on! lets teach you how to swim you pitiful disgrace!" he said. you laughed. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a hint of orange. "tobi?!" you said. kisame nodded. "its tobi." then something grabbed you and pulled you off kisames shoulder. You dove into the water and you knew it was tobi. You held him tight and just kept holding your breathe! you just hung on until tobi swam up. As soon as you could breathe again, you pushed tobi away and slapped him. "what the hell tobi! do you want me to die?!" he was instantly sad. "no! tobi is good!" he grabbed you and he was so heavy it took you under for a moment. "damn it! no!" you said. you tried to struggle to a safe spot but you couldnt quiet get your footing right. The water was so wrinkling it and changed so much it threw you off. You your foot stumbled into a deep spot and you started to freak out. but you felt a arm around your waist and it calmed you a bit. You opened your eyes and saw tobi. "your scared of water." he said. you nodded. "I never learned how to swim....and.....so being near water scares me a little." you whispered. Kisame and itachi swam over to you 2. "come on, lets start in the shallows." itachi said. kisame took you from tobi and put you on his shoulders. You guys reached a spot where the water only reached to your waist. "to get use to the feel of the water sit underwater for a minute and just take it all in." you were hesitant for a moment but then you went right under. you held your breathe then sat down on the ground. you kept your eyes shut and kept your mouth shut! then something touched your hand. you opened your eyes. it was tobi! he held your hands and smiled. you smiled back and for a moment you forgot you were underwater. "I must be used to it by now!" you thought then went back up for air. "nice! you didnt panic!" kisame said. you laughed but then heard someones stomach growl. You turned around and Tobi had his hand on his stomach. "I'm kind of hungry!" he said.  
"then you should eat." you looked towards the bank and saw kakuzu and hidan. they had lunch! you ran towards them followed by the others. "we came back and picked up some lunch." hidan smiled and handded you guys each bentos. kisame and tobi were already eating. You took your bento and sat next to hidan. "what are you guys doing? just splashing around?" he asked. itachi sat on your other side and said "we're teaching asami how to swim." hidan was looking at you like you were a freak. "wheres sasori and deidara?" he asked. "they're on a mission to spy on some girl in the hidden mist village." you said. "yoriko ishu is it?" kisame said joining the conversation. "yeah, thats her." you said. kisame chuckled. "looks like you'll have a new roomate AND partner!" "what the hell?! I dont wanna have a new partner!" you said. kisame laughed. "when you see yoriko you'll change your mind. when I was still a ninja in the mist village I would see here around. Her ability is ice. Back home, they called her ice princess." you made a face. "what a stupid name!" you said, itachi smirked. "dont you have a title too s-" you slapped your hand over itachis mouth. "dont tell them! its a secret!" you said. kisame laughed. "with another new girl, I wonder whos getting her first." hidan said with a smirk. you quickly finished your lunch and decided to play along with them. "I have my money on kisame. little ice elf will probably cry and want to go home that it'll drive her straight in kisames arms. as long as shes not scared of sharks!" everyone laughed. "well, I think itachi!" kisame said. itachi gave him a look but kisame kept going, "you people dont know how he really is! hes a huge flirt! since shes a PRINCESS!" itachis eyes started to glow and kisame started kissing ass again. you smiled. "I think deidara for sure." hidan said. tobi joined in. "me too! deidara senpai is just that kind of person." tobi said. you hearing this was disappointed so you changed it. "how about you itachi?" you asked. "deidara, no question." he said. now you just had to stop! you dropped your lunch and said, "come on! lets swim!" but itachi grabbed your wrist. "wait 30 minutes or you'll get a cramp." you sighed but sat back on the grass. It was sunny and it felt nice to take a nap here. So you laid your head down and started to drift off. But then something grabbed you by the waist and you felt your head on someones chest. you didnt mind and just let go.  
You woke up to someone splashing cold water on you. You sprang up and so did the person holding you. it was tobi! "yo! tobi and asami! get up!" you jumped back in the water. "whats next kisame senpai!" you said cheerfully. "the only way to not drown is to float." he carried you on his shoulders to a deep spot. He put you down and you couldnt feel the bottom, he let you go and you started to sink like a stone. But them someone grabbed you back to the surface. it was tobi! he held you and just stared at you smiling. after a while you got use to the feel and kisame pulled tobi away so you float on your own. and you could! like magic! the rest of the afternoon was like that. you were swimming and just to make things more high stake, kakuzu and hidan acted like anbu who were after you and you had to swim away. In the end, the 'anbu' got you. kisame saw that you and itachi had warmed up to each other and was so angry, he wanted to push you off the waterfall! and so he did! he purposed a challange where you stand on the top of the waterfall and he would push you down and see if you could swim. You accepted and you all headed to the top. you looked down and wasnt so sure. "ready?!" kisame said. you nodded and he shoved you hard off the cliff. You fell upside down and saw there were some rocks at the bottom of the waterfall, but they were easily avoidable. Just as you were able to hit the water, you saw a glimpse of blonde hair. You closed your eyes but didnt hit the water. You fell into someones arms and when you opened your eyes, you saw deidara!  
you were happy to see that he was here and that he was ok but you were pissed that he ruined your swimming test! He looked down at you. "are you OK, yeah?!" you just stared at him for a moment, then screamed "what the hell do you think your doing!" he was shocked and put you down. you grabbed his arm and took him to the top of the waterfall with the others. "nice going deidara! you ruinned it!" kisame said, now deidara was totally confused. "why were you guys throwing her off the waterfall, un?!" he asked. "thats because its a test! we wanna know if she was goint to swim or sink!" deidara was more confused now. "and its my fault for saving her!" you decided to stop it before it got too bad. you walked up to deidara and smiled, you grabbed his hands and held them. "thank you for trying to save me! but let me do this on my own!" he smiled and said "sure, go take a shot, un!" you took your position and gave the thumbs up for kisame to push you down! but then kakuzu interupted. "I want to push her!" he said, "no way! she owes me! imma push her!" they both started arguing and eventually they both shoved you down the falls. You fell upside down and held your breathe as you dove down, then swam up. You jumped out. "KISAME! I MADE IT!" you screamed as you swam towards the bank "nice job!" he screamed back. you laughed. then deidara jumped down to you. he was holdind your cloak. "its cold, dont want you to get sick, yeah." he wrapped it around you and picked you up. everyone was tired and you all walked home. The sun had gone down and it was cold. You shivered and deidara pulled you closer. "cold?" you nodded. "but I think I'll be ok now." he smiled. "thats good!" you blushed. "why do you get to carry asami home! maybe I want to hold asami!" tobi said walking besides deidara. "because you cant, yeah!" he said "why not! tobi needs to bond with asami now! so that when the new girl comes you can leave asami to me and go on being a bad boy!" tobi said. This made deidara hold you tighter. "tobi......your annoying...." deidara whispered. he walked faster leaving the others behind. "you dont have to be so mean to him! he was just kidding!" you said. "he pushed me too far that time, un." he said. he was serious now. you decided to change the subject. "so! how was the mission!" you said trying to sound cheerful. "nothing much, but the girl is very strong and she might just make it in the akatsuki. your new partner, yeah." he said looking down on you. you made a face. "why do I need a partner! and if shes some prep that is a kiss ass like kisame then damn it I'll kill her!" you said. deidara laughed. "stop laughing at me! Im serious! shes ice! and I'm fire! we dont like each other! why do you think the leaf village hates the mist village!" you said. deidara smiled "opposites attract. kisame is ice and itachi is fire. they do well. me and sasori are so different! our point of view of art are differnent enough to cause a war! and hidan and kakuzu, hidan is calm while kakuzu has anger issues. see, yeah?" now that you think of it, he had a point. you saw the house and told deidara to put you down. You immediately took a shower and decided to skip dinner since no one was hungry(big lunch!)  
You laid down on the couch and decided to take a short nap but before you even closed your eyes everyone came pouring into the living room! sasori sat on the floor and fixed up his puppet, kakuzu counting money on the kitchen table, deidara making art on the living room table and kisame and itachi and you prepping for the mission. after a while, kisame got tired of the words and papers so he decided to go sharpen his sword. you and itachi sat on the stairs looking at the scroll of the leaf village. He said that his strategy was to calculate every move! he was a perfectionist. "well, my strategy is to go with what I know and then change the plan if need. as long as I'm ready and the plan goes close to like I plan, things would go well." you said. he smiled. "your perspective is interesting and I think with you and me on a team, the mission will be successful." you smiled. "really?" you said in a flirty way, without thinking about it. Itachi smirked and stood up. "tommarrow, 4:00 down here." he said. you nodded and he walked to his room. As soon as Itachi was gone Deidara said, "stupid guy!" you walked over to him and sat on the couch looking over his shoulder to see what hes making.


	8. Let Me Be Your Girl

you were sitting on the couch looking over deidaras shoulder to see what he was making. "what do you have against itachi?" you asked. "nothing, why do you ask?" you knew he was lying. you got off the couch and walked over the table to sit in front of him. you stared at him and put your head on the table. "your not telling me the truth." you said. he didnt look up from what he was doing. "do yo want to know a secret about me?" you asked. he looked up and said "if you tell me, do I have to tell you about me and itachi?" he asked. you nodded. he didnt reply so you took it as a yes! "well, back in the leaf village when I was a genin. I would use my kekkai gen kai on my missions like everyday! so my sensei and teammates started to call me 'the leaf tamer' soon everyone started to call me that. but I always hated it because it was like mocking my kekkai gen kai! and I havent heard that title since I became jounin." you said in a whisper. he looked confused. "and that embarrasses you?" he asked. you shook your head. "no! not that! they make me sound so good and nice but the problem is that....I'm not!" you said. he laughed. "now its your turn!" you said. he sighed then said "you know, I didnt want to join the akatsuki. my talent was wanted by pein and he sent itachi after me. I refused to join because I'm a artist! artists dont like to be limited to only use their talents on one task. I like to be free and use my art whenver and on whoever I wish. Itachi beat me in battle, then forced me to join. I've hated him since!" he said. He stopped working and just sat there with his hair covering his eyes. you got up and walked over to deidara. you sat next to him and hugged him tight. he didnt move."t-thats horrible!" you said. "thats just so horrible to make you join the akatsuki! and whats worst was that itachi hurt you and your desire to make art was ignored!" you heard your voice crack. deidara hugged you back. "its fine, that was long ago and now I've learned to accept it." "but its still mean!" you said. he got quieter. "its ok, it really is. but thank you.....thank you for caring about me. no one has ever thought about me like you have. your special asami, your very special to me! and I'm glad you joined the akatsuki, now I'm not so lonely." you couldnt believe he just said that. you pulled away, "are you trying to say something?" he blushed. "because I have something to ask you." you said. "anything" he said. you blushed and said "w-well.....deidara.....c-can I be......y-y-your girl?!" you asked. his face turned red like yours then said "y-you want to be MY girl?" he asked, you looked him in the eye and nodded. he put his hand on your face and said. "your my girl....asami sasaki.." he leaned in to kiss you but then you heard "make out session in the living room!" you looked up and saw sasori looking down at you and deidara. deidara pulled away  
"what is it?" deidara asked as if nothing happened. sasori sat back and smiled "I was working on my puppet when I noticed you and deidara were being quiet for once! so I just came over to see if there was a make out session." he laughed. you blushed. kakuzu dropped some of his money. "whos making out? deidara and sasori?" you laughed and watched sasori get pissed. you yawned and noticed the time. "its late, I'll be turning in for tonight. goodnight!" you said. "me too." deidara said. "suspicious!" sasori called after you. you went to your room but then deidara grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his room! "d-deidara! what are you doing! people might see!" you said. he smirked and pinned your shoulders to the wall. "let them see, un!" he said, you blushed. "your so cute when you do that little blushing thing, yeah." you only blushed more! you looked away. but he put his hand on your face and said "your my girl now asami, dont be so shy around me, un." he said. you nodded. then he leaned down and to kiss you, but then someone started pounding on the door. he sighed and went to see who it was. "wheres asami!" tobi said busting in the room. "tobi?" you asked. he spotted you and hugged you. "I cant go to sleep! and kakuzu is being mean!" he said. you loosned yourself from his grip. "ok then? go to bed and I'll bring you some milk?" you said. tobi smiled. "and a story!" then he ran back to his room. you gave deidara a sorry look, but left. He grabbed your arms and said "dont leave! just ignored him! hes a fucking baby!" deidara said annoyed. you smiled at him "you should be more nice to him, he respects you alot! hes told me time and time again." deidara made a face. "whatever!" you made some milk and walked back up to Tobi's room. you ran into hidan and almost spilled the milk. "hidan! what the hell! why are you walking around naked?!" you screamed. you turned around and turned red. "I am?" he asked like he didnt know it! "will you go back in and get a towel or something!" you screamed. then you felt him behind you. "but I like the breeze!" he said. you screamed and everyone came running out. "whats going on?!" kisame demanded. deidara ran over and covered your eyes. "dude! why are you naked, yeah?!" he asked "thats cool and all when its just us guys, but DUDE!" kakuzu said. hidan started laughing. "I forgot you were a girl asami!" you didnt know how to reply to that. "just get a room!" you said. then you heard a door click and you knew it was safe to look. "d-dei is it safe now?" you asked. he let you go and you saw his face was red. "w-what the hell is wrong with him, un!" he said, you smiled nervously and told him to go to bed, because you would be taking all night trying to calm tobi to sleep. you went to tobi's room and he was bouncing around annoying the helll out of kakuzu. "if he doesnt go to sleep in 10 minutes I'll kill him!" he said. "calm down! dont threathen tobi!" you said. kakuzu backened off. and you gave tobi some milk and read him story. "once! there was a princess from the who everyone loved! she was beautiful and smart and cool! so everyone loved her! they loved her so much, that they were making her very miserable. so she ran away. she ran far far away and one day fainted in the woods. while she wasnt aware of it, a prince came to save her! she fell in love with the prince and they began seeing each other. but the princes brother also loved the princess! so he kidnapped the princess in the middle of the night and took her away! but her true prince found her and he killed the evil brother. and they got married! THE EnD!" you said. after that, tobi was sleepy and his eyes were drooping. he was now holding your hand. "I'm sleepy now." he said in his deeper voice. he took off his mask and looked at you. he smiled and squeezed your hand. "asami, your like my princess! maybe.....just maybe some day I'll be your prince." then he fell asleep. Tobi was so sweeet! but you were already in love with deidara. "I'm sory tobi.." you whispered. you were unaware that kakuzu was still awake reading in his bed.  
"you dont love tobi?" he asked. you jumped on his bed. "what do you know!" he dropped his book. "do you?" he asked. you shook your head. "I love tobi! but not like he thinks. I only love him like a brother." you said. he laughed. "why not? its not like your seeing anyone!" you gave him a bad look. "you dont know that for sure! I could be secretly dating itachi, sasori, kisame, hidan, leader-sama, zetsu, tobi, and deidara all at once!" you said. "what now!" you said. he laughed. "oh! since you have itachi, kisame, tobi, sasori, zetsu, hidan, and leader-sama then you wont need deidara right?" he joked. "u-uh can you reverse that?" you said. he laughed. "I'm not stupid! I know that you and deidara like each other." you blushed. "does anyone else know?" he shook his head. "how will leader-sama feel? he'll know! and he might not like his memembers going out!" you said. kakuzu shrugged. "I dont think leader-san would care!" he said. "how long have you known?" you asked. "today actually! I saw it today when you were whispering to him about something." he laughed. your face was red. "your an ass!" you walked out and slammed the door lightly. You went to bed but then the door opened. "why does everyone come to me when theres a problem! no! no! OK?! I'm not reading anymore stories! not doing any night shifts! let me sleep!" you said without looking up. Then you heard the door close and someone crawled into bed with you. You opened your eyes and it wad deidara! You were happy to see him. "DEIDEI! you screamed and hugged him. he laughed. you let him go and fell back on the bed. "can we do this tommarrow? I'm tired.." you said. he got on top of you. "hey, dont go to sleep yet. I want to talk to you now!" you opened your eyes. "I'm listening."  
"tommarrow my mission is a 3 day thing and you'll be home alone with kisame, itachi, hidan, tobi, and kakuzu. be careful! especially around itachi!" then you pushed him off so that you could look down on him. "hey! how about you! is this really who you are? or is there another side I dont know about? today, we were by the waterfall talking about the new girl yoriko ishu. and we placed our bets on who would get to her first. 3 out of 6 said you." you said in a more serious voice. he didnt answer so you assumed it was true. You got off and turned your back to him. After a few moments he was quiet but then started poking your back then your arms then your sides and when he hit your tickle spot you jumped and screamed. he laughed and you clutched your sides. "did that get your attention, un?" he said. you tried to glare at him but his cute laugh broke you down and your eyes softened. He saw your attempted glare and grabbed your waist. he placed his forehead on your shoulder and said "who told you that?" you didnt reply, you didnt want to tell on the others. "well its not true! I'm not like that! thats why tobi annoys me so much! he thinks that I'm some guy that just blows by girls and thats why hs so into you. but I'll never never let you go to him, un!" he said. he looked into your eyes. "I pro-" but you placed your finger over his mouth. "you dont have to promise me. I'll take your word for it." you said. You could see that he was happy, you yawned and said "I'm going to bed! go back to your own room!" you said. but he didnt, "but I want to sleep with my girl for tonight!" he said. he wrapped his arms around you and after a while, knew he was asleep. You fell asleep too, but it seemed like only a few seconds and you woke up, it was 3:30. you got dressed, suited up with what few weapons you had and put your cloak and hat on. Deidara was still asleep, so you couldnt say good bye to him. you wiped some hair away from his face. "good bye deidara." you said and turned to leave but then he woke up and grabbed your wrist. You fell back and he wrapped his arms around you. "dont say good bye. it wont be the last time I see you." he said sounding sleepy. "well see you later." you said. he turned you around and tried to kiss you but there was a poundind on your door. "hey! mission!" kisame said. deidara sighed. "every single fucking time!" you laughed and gave him a hug. "come back safely!" he smirked and said "you too." you fixed your hat and headed out.  
you ran downstairs and saw itachi and kisame. itachi's sharigan was already working and kisame was eagerly clutching his sword. "you ready?" itachi said. you nodded. "lets hurry! the village wakes at sunrise." he nodded and you guys ran through the trees. "it takes only 20 minutes or so to get to the leaf village from the akatsuki base." itachi said. "lets make that 15!" you said as you sped ahead. itachi was right with you but kisame was lagging a litle. "cant keep up?" you smirked he glared at you but couldnt do anything about it now.  
In about 17 minutes you guys arrived at the leaf village. There were sentries at the gate. You guys hid in the trees while Itachi took out the sentries with his sharigan. You guys sped through the gates and made your way to the hokages building. the hokage wouldnt be there until 9:00 so 4:00 gave you guys the perfect chance. there were alot less gaurds then you suspected. you made a handsign and said "koodori yume" the leaves swirled throughout the building and you turned to itachi. you saw the fallen anbus and jounin "lets go" you guys ran throughout the building looking for the room with the scroll in it. You found the room and when you guys opened the room, there were anbu agents stationed inside the room which was genjutsu proof. "i-itachi uchiha and asami sasaki!" they were afraid. you nodded and grabbed a kunai, itachi did the same and as if on cue(which it wasnt) you and him killed the 2 anbu. You grabbed the scroll. "mission complete!" itachi said. you guys ran out but were greeted by more anbu and jounin. each were very suprised to see you were alive and had joined the akatsuki. you regonized some of the people you worked with and also alot of the people who had shunned and made fun of you. "can we hurry along! the whole village is waking up and being back in this old place is making me sick!" you said, itachi nodded and you guys barely made it through the village gates when a anbu squad stopped you. "asami sasaki! stop right there! you are under arrest by the order of the hokage!" said the squad leader. "tell the hokage to go to hell!" you said. kisame and itachi stepped in front of you but you handed the scroll to kisame. "let me fight them. you keep the scroll safe with your life!" you said, kisame was upset he wouldnt get the chance to fight but he agreed when he saw the serious expression on your face. "hey! how about I keep the scroll safe!" the squad leader said. you made your handsign and said "feel lucky that you are the first to die under my new jutsu!" you said. "oh?" the squad leader said. "koodori hinote!" you said and as the leaves raised, they set on fire and spiraled fast around the anbu squad gathering them like quickly. "scatter!" the leader said. the anbu went in differnent directions. there were 9 in a squad. 3 went for itachi 3 surroundded kisame and 3 got you. Luckily the squad leader was one of them. "I havent seen you in forever my dear dear asami." the squad leader said. "who are you?" you asked coldly. he laughed and said "my name is Hiro Sasaki, but you can call me uncle." you made your handsign and said "odori!" you targetted at the usless anbu behind the leader. they ran but couldnt escape. you killed them instantly. you smirked. "trying to run away from leaves in a forest is impossible even for the fastest anbu." you said. the anbu leader clapped. "your skills are coming along arent they? I suppose spending time with S-class criminals will do that to you." "I've had enough of you! shut up!" you said. you took out some shruiken and got ready to kill him but then he said "dont you want to know more about your clan?"


	9. Deidei Come home already

you lowered your weapons. "you really think your going to get to me? I'm the last person surviving the Sasaki clan! my parents said so themselves! and they died!" he laughed. "child, your special and your powers were strong. your parents kept the whole clan a secret and moved away so that you wouldnt endanger us all. but look! you've join a killer organization and are now killing everyone!" he started laughing. you raised the shurikens and aimed at his face! he dodged and charged at you. your weapons clashed and he said "you know asami! because your pathetic life, the sasaki clan is at war!" you knocked the kunai out of his hand and threw your kunai at his heart, he jumped out of the way and you two broke out in fist to fist combat! "I dont care what the hell the sasaki clan does! if they ignore family and have to lie and sneak around me they can all just die!" you said. you punched him in the stomach and he went down, now you kept kicking and punching him. then to finish it off, you jumped back and said "koodori hinote!" the leaves caught fire and poured down on him. you watch him lay there and burn but then he burst out of the fire and grab you by the neck. he bit his finger and with the blood he drew some words and symbols all across your collarbone. then he delivered a painful blow of chalkra and the symbols and words glowd green[REMEMBER THE MARKINGS! THEY ARE IMPORTANT!]. You flew back into a tree and blinked. you got up and felt drained! you walked over to your 'uncle' and he was dead but he was smiling. not a good kind but a evil physco smile. you looked and touched your collarbone. your shirt was burnt at the spot and the markings were gone. Itachi had just finished with his group of anbu, while kisame was waiting for you two. you looked at all the bodies. you raised your hand and grazed the leaves over the body of the anbu. "return to nature.." you said. itachi put a hand over your shoulder and closed his eyes. "lets go home.." you nodded and took the scroll back. You guys headed home just as the sun was about to raise. Itachi took a look at your chest. "are you ok?" you nodded. "you and itachi made a good team today." kisame said. you smiled. "really?! then leader-sama should make me itachi's partner and you can be the loser without a partner!" you laughed. "lets NOT do that!" he said. "why not?! shark man is afraid without itachi he'll die?" "will you shut up?!" you laughed. then you started thinking about deidara and sasori.  
"3 days! what the fuck! that girl better be worth it!" you said outloud "what are you talking about?" kisame said. you blushed. "I said that outloud!" kisame laughed. "are you talking about sasori and deidara's mission?" itachi said, you nodded. "dont worry, it wont be long before deidara is back blowing up his crap" you gave him a bad look but he ignored it. you didnt say anything about the rest of the way home. You burst through the door first and saw Pein sitting there. "mission complete!" you said. pein smirked. "nice work!" he took the scroll and began to unravel it and skim through it. You asked "did sasori and deidara leave yet?" he looked up from the scroll and said "they left a while ago and wont be back for 3 days." you leaned against the kitchen wall and said "so she must be really talented." he nodded. "shes definetly(sp?) in." you said and scowled. pein didnt reply. you went upstairs and laid down in your bed. you felt something crunchy under your pillow. you got up and felt under your pillow. you found a letter from deidara. 'dear asami, when you read this I will probably be on my mission and you are probably home alone with all the fat jerks I call teammates. some few warnings I have steer clear of itachi because he'll probably try to rape you while I'm gone. Tobi will probably be all over you now and I dont trust hidan after the incident last night! stay safe and wait for me.' you smiled and put the letter safe in a drawer. it wouldnt be good if the others saw it. you were so tired! everyone had kept you up last night! from hidans stripper show to tobis little baby act to kakuzus little talk to deidara being hott! you looked at the time, 8:00. you tried to sleep but there was a pound on the door. you didnt bother to answer, everyone barges in your room anyways. and you were right! tobi came in. "asami? are you OK?" you didnt reply. tobi sat by your bed and put his hand on your forehead. "do you have a fever?" "what is it tobi? I'm very.........very.....tired.." you mumbled. "oh....I'll let you sleep. but when you wake up, please come find me." you didnt reply but heard tobi leave. after a while, you woke up and no one was home except for pein. "where did everyone go?" you asked. "to lunch." pein said still skimming through the scroll. "but I think tobi is still around somewhere." "oh, right! tobi!" you ran up to his room and he was asleep. "how cute!" you thought. you crawled into bed with him and snuggled next to him. "why am I doing this? especially when deidei told me not to? but tobi cant harm me much!" then you felt his arm around your waist. you looked up and smiled. "good morning!" you said and rubbed your cheek next to his. tobi was still sleepy and had his eyes shut. but then suddenly his eyes opened and he pushed you down on the bed. you blushed like crazy that tobi would do this! "t-tobi!" you said. he smirked which was HOTT!! he leaned down to kiss but then the door flew open and the whole akatsuki barged in. "come on! get off your lazy butt and lets train tobi!" kisame said, but then he saw you and tobi and his mouth dropped. kakuzu laughed but everyone else looked uncomfortable. "so.....did we just interupt you guys from having sex?" hidan said. you blushed and hid your face. tobi got off you and said "pretty much, but there will be other time." you blushed. "no! no! we werent doing that! no!" you said. tobi put his hand on your shoulder. "just kidding!" he smiled. "can we just drop the subject and go train!" itachi said. you were glad he said this! "is training optional?" you said. they all looked at you. "b-but I'm tired! I was up so late last night!" you whined. kakuzu smirked but didnt say anything. "well suck it up girly!" kisame said. they all left leaving you with tobi. "no! no! not tobi!" you thought.  
he turned his back to you and said "I'll carry you down." "yayy! piggyback ride!" you thought. you jumped on his back and hung on tight to his neck. Outside you guys began pairing up with sparing partners. kakuzu and hidan of course, because of the anger thing. itachi picked tobi so you decided to kick kisames ass!  
After training was done, everyone was hungry and demanded dinner. Which made you pissed! Pein was still skimming through the scroll. You asked if he wanted dinner, but he refused. he took his work in the living room while everyone ate. "haha! I sure feel sorry for deidara and sasori right now!" kisame said. "why?" you became worried. "thats cuz they dont get to eat asamis food!" you laughed. then all of a sudden, pein got up and wrapped up the scroll. He turned around pissed. really pissed. "the scroll is useless! it tells me nothing that I wish to know! take it back tomarrow!" he said. after you tried so hard to get it! that as has the nerve to ask you to take it back?! you slammed your chopsticks on the table and said "we went through all the work to get it for you! now you want us to take it back?! I dont understand how your brain works! just keep the damn thing!" then itachi grabbed your arm and said "asami, calm down!" you took your arm back. "well?! what do you have to say?!" you yelled at pein. he looked at you and you half expected you to kill you but he simply smirked and said "I admire your courage to stand up to me knowing very well I could kill you right now!" you didnt back down, but now everyone had stopped eating and just froze. "the scroll is useless to me, and I dont need it any longer. take it back to the leaf village tommarrow." you were about to challenged him again but itachi stopped you. "the scroll is a sacred thing to the leaf vilage. they will be looking for it everywhere. it wont be too long before anbu ninja find the hide out. if leader-sama says he doesnt need it, dont question him. just take it back!" you saw his reason and sat down again. "I apologize for my misconception leader-sama." you said. He left the scroll on the couch and said "take it back tommarrow, asami!" you nodded and he left. after you guys were all sure he was gone kisame started clapping. "nice going asami! you sure are brave!" "or stupid!" itachi said, he was pissed. "maybe your stupid! maybe leader-sama is stupid too!" he got up and said "you are such a little kid!" he left his dinner and went upstairs. you flipped his off behind his back. hidan was lookin thoughtful. "I wonder why leader-sama forgives asami so easily but hes so mean to me and kakuzu when we dont finish our mission?" kakuzu was smirking "geez! I wonder why!" everyone started laughing. "what?! why?!" you said kisame said, "you dont get it?!" you shook your head. hidan then said "my theory is that at some point, you slept with leader-sama! thats why you were so tired!" your face turned red. "you guys are the worst!" you screamed. "when is deidei getting back?!" you thought. dinner was long and the jokes were sick! you left the dishes and just went to bed because according to leader-sama! you had to take the scroll back!  
Next morning you woke up earlier then the day before. You were going on your first solo mission. to take the scroll back to the leaf village. You took your hat and strapped the scroll to your back. You saw the dishes were done from when you left them last night. then as you were going to head out you heard someone coming down the stairs. You turned around. "have a safe trip asami!" it was tobi! you smiled back and put on your hat. you headed out and all the way, you thought about tobi! "hes so cute! hes nice! he thinks imma princess! he wants to be my prince charming! he was going to kiss me! deidei! come home already!" you thought to yourself. then as you neared the gates of the village, you realized that you had no plan! you stopped outside the gate and hid in the trees. there were alot more sentries then the day before. and this time, they were anbu ninja. you didnt have to sneak back into the village. you could just throw it back but that would reveal your position. if you used a genjutsu to put the anbu to sleep, they wouldnt fall for it! without thinking, you made a clone and sent the clone out to start in a different direction to distract the anbu ninja. after they fell for it, you heaved the scroll back at the sentries post and ran back. Apparently one of the anbu ninjas were still at the post and they saw you. "hey! akatsuki! come back the real one is getting away!" the anbu called but no one listened, they were being very well distracted! you kept running then kunai whooshed past your face and you spun around and fired your own barrage of kunais. but it was a clone that was hit. "damn!" you said. "do I impress you?!" the anbu appeared in your face and then started saying "u-uh- y-you!" you smirked. "its me!" you punched him in the face and watched him hit the ground. you werent going to let him live now! you waited for him to get up, you raised the kunai. But as he got up, his mask fell and his seeing his face made you dropp the kunai and slip of the branch. You landed on the ground in front of him. You and him were on the same level now. "asami sasaki.." he whispered. you looked and him and started shaking "y-your.....daisuke...arai..." you whispered. he was just as shocked as you were but you couldnt take the silence and rushed over to him. He met you with open arms. "YOUR DAISUKE ARAI!" you said. "ASAMI! SASAKI-CHAN!" he said. then you pulled away and jumped back. "s-sory! but my mission is complete and I'll take my leave now!" you said. "no! dont go! I've looked for you ever since you left! I-I-I've missed you so much! dont go now!" you turned around supraised he would say this. "I-I've missed you alot too! but I'm a criminal now, and your a top anbu ninja. I dont want you to lose that position! just stay away...please!" you said as you started crying. he walked over slowly and wiped away your tears. "I remember the last time I saw you, you were crying too." he smiled and wrapped his arms around you.  
done! -------------  
DAISUKE ARAI!


	10. Daisuke Arai

daisuke wrapped his arms around you and you just felt so happy and complete. but you had to pull away. "daisuke, how come you still remember me? I thought you would have hated me after I left." he smiled and shook his head. "asami, I've known you for years now! I couldnt just forget you........because I love you.." you werent shocked. when you were a genin, you and daisuke were in the same squad. you had a crush on him and he had one on you, but neither of you knew. After you became chunnin and he didnt pass the test, you guys parted a little. but you two still had your feelings for each other. When you advanced to jounin, he was still a genin. you still confessed your love to him, but he said "asami, your a great ninja! and having a boyfriend like me would only bring shame to you. when I become a better ninja, then I will be able to love you back." he broke your heart but you still thought of him often. when you left, he was heartbroken! "do you love me too asami?" he asked. his eyes were hopeful and you didnt know what to tell him. deep down, you had always loved him but now you were in love with deidara. he saw your confusion. "you dont, do you?" he asked sounding extremely disappointed. you stepped back. "I did....once long ago....but now I cant love you now." you jumped back so there was some distance between you two. "wait! dont leave! I just want to talk! can we just catch up? like we used to when we were genin." he sounded hopeful. you looked at the sun "the village is probably awake by now, you should go back before they think I killed you or something!" he laughed. "its ok, I'll take care of it later." he offered his hand. "please asami....I just want to be with you for a few more moments." you couldnt deny him a few moments, so you walked back over to him and shook his hand as a truce.  
you sat down and took off your hat and cloak. he just stared at you for a moment but then said "s-so how are things?" you smiled. "its good! sorry for all the commotion yesterday with the scroll." he laughed. "its OK! everyone started freaking out though! it was sucha mess!" then you 2 were quiet. "so....do you have a girlfriend now? I mean seriously! your hott!" you said. he blushed. "really? you think so?" you nodded. "of course! so...anyone?! anyone?!" he blushed more. "well, alot of girls have asked me out over the past 2 years but I never said yes." you tilted your head to one side. "why?" then his blush disappeared and he turned to you. "because I never stopped thinking about you. when you left.....I never got the chance to say good bye.." you frowned and turned away. "when someones running away from the anbu, they dont really have the time to say goodbye to their friends! especialy after they were accused of murdering everyone on purpose!" "I know it would bring back bad memories for you, but tell me why you did it! you just did it so suddenly! not like anyone hurt you or anything right?!" you turned back to him with a glare. "hey! where the hell were you for the last 2 years! were you there when they told me that I couldnt be in the anbu because they were scared of me[you later got in by hokage recommendations so you could join]?! were you there when they said I was a monster! were you there when everyone started shunning me! no! because you were too busy in your happy life! with your parents! who love you! and your friends!" you screamed. he was shocked. "I didnt k-know that!" you turned around. "of course you didnt! how could you!" you got up. "If you dont mind! I'll take my leave now!" but he grabbed you around the waist and wrestled you to the ground. he was ontop of you and said "you still owe me an explanation! why did you leave me?!" you smirked at him and said "that night, someone just pushed me too far! and when I got angry, my powers got out of hand and people just started dying..." you said. "why didnt you just explain to the hokage?" he asked. "do you think that arrogant asshole would have listened!" he was quiet. "thats what I thought! now get off!" but he didnt. his eyes were sad and he leaned down. "dont be like this asami....be the asami I love.." he whispered. you stopped struggling. "why do you still love me?! you loved asami sasaki, shinoni from the leaf village. but now I'm asami sasaki, s-class criminal for the akatsuki." you could see the tears in his eyes. he leaned down and kissed you. you were shocked and refused to kiss him back because he wasnt deidara. but after a while you gave in and you kissed him back. Eventually you two had to stop. "meet me again, here tonight. I want to know more about you." you werent comfortable with this. You had a boyfriend, yet you were making out with the guy you used to like. You were in the akatsuki but yet, you were sneaking off to see an anbu ninja. "I dont think I can." you said. "then I wont let you go!" you pushed him off. "stop talking nonsense!" you said. "or I'll follow you back to the akatsuki!" you had no choice. you wish this never happened! but you agreed. "tonight at 2:00 here." you said. he was happy. "I'll be waiting!" you ran off back home hoping he wouldnt be following you. "I feel like sucha jerk right now! what would I say to deidara! no! no! I'll end things with him tonight before deidei even gets home!" you still felt guilty.  
you arrived home and everyone was gone! you spotted a note on the fridge. "asami if your reading this, then we're all gone. we're leaving the house to you for tonight and we're going on a guys retreat with pein. konan should be over to check on you to see if your ok and all. miss you already baby! LOVE HIDAN! p.s if sasori and deidara come back just tell them we'll be back soon. p.s.s tobi says hi." you looked at the note. "guys retreat?" you said.  
for the rest of the afternoon you trained some, slept some, ate alot, and then watched some T.V. at 11:00 konan came to 'check' on you like a nanny. "how are you holding up asami?" she asked. "its great having a house to myself!" you said. she smiled and hung her cloak on the wall. she sat down with you and you two watched some T.V. After a while, you started to get bored and you asked her "hows life?" she laughed. "its good! you?" you shrugged. "its as good as it can get." "so hows living with the others?" she asked. you sighed. "they're all like kids! hidan walks around naked! tobi has me reading bedtime stories! kisame wont eat fish! itachi is obsessed with keeping his room hidden! kakuzu is greedy and wont give up a cent! sasori is obsessed with his dollys! a-and deidara is just....hes just.....well you know!" you said. konan looked confused then smirked at you. "whats this? asami?" you hugged your knees to your chest and blushed. "n-nothing!" you said. she put a hand on your cheek. "your cheeks are hott! blushing! blushing like crazy too! asami and deidara!" you put your hand over her mouth. "dont say that out loud! no ones suppose to know about me and deidei!" you said. she took your hand off and started cracking up. you screamed. "what would leader-sama say!" you asked. she shrugged. "hes moody! who knows!" "well this sucks!" you said. "when did you start liking him?" konan asked. you shrugged. "I-I dont even know! one night we were all just chiling and then me and deidara started talking and talking! then he told me why he joined the akatsuki and I felt so bad! I just went over and hugged him and yeah! then I asked him if I could be his girl! and he said yes! but then he had to leave on his mission! and now I feel like crap cuz I dont get to see him!" she patted you on the head. "good luck with that!" then she left. you sighed and thought to yourself "did konan come here to check on me or to make me feel crappy!" you looked at the time, it was 1:53. you should be meeting with daisuke soon. you checked to see if the coast was cleared, konan was long gone! you then ran to the meeting place. daisuke was already there. when he saw you show up, he was so happy! he ran over to you and hugged you tightly. "I thought you wouldnt show!" he said. you laughed nervously. "well I did!" "we have alot to catch up on!" he said. you frowned. "its so late! what if someone catches us! you should be getting some rest! if the others come home and I'm not there, bad stuff can happen!" you said imagining kisame accidently eating too much fish and killing himself! or maybe tobi lost his mask again! and hes killing everyone! the horror! or worst! if someone accidently stumbled into itachis room! he took your hands and squeezed them. "hey! dont worry so much! we wont be here long! I just wanted to see you again!" he sat down and you did the same. "so what are we talking about?" you asked. he didnt answer, he was just smiling and staring at you. you scooted back. "will you stop that! your freaking me out!" you said. he shook his head. "I'm sory! I just missed you so much! and now I get to see you and be with you! I'm just so happy!" you frowned and said "will you stop! I dont love you! and even if I do, we cant be! so just stop!" you said. he got up and walked over to you. "I'll find a way asami.....I'll find a way for you to love me back.... he wrapped his arms around you. "but I dont want to love you back! I want to love deidara and deidara only!" you thought.  
After a while, he let go and you guys sat down to talk some more. The more you talked to him, the more you started to fall in love with him again and the more you started to get creeped out by how much he loved you and how he talked about finding a way for you and him to be togather. You 2 talked until the sun rose. "I have to go now." you said. "meet me again tonight!" you shook your head. "I said this will be my last meeting with you. it was nice seeing you again daisuke. but now lets move on with our lives." he shook his head and grabbed you. "why wont you meet me?! who'll care if you're gone?!" "deidara!" you blurted out. he let you go and seemed confused for a moment. but soon he caught on. "I know you love me asami! so meet me here tonight! I have a plan!" you slapped him. "I said no!" you turned and ran. but he followed. "stop it!" you said but he kept following. you stopped. "you dont want to do this! you'll get killed!" he said "I dont care! tonight!" you didnt know what to say. "I cant!" you continued to run and this time he didnt follow. You finally got home and felt so relieved. "I finally got away!" you walked inside and saw that everyone was back! they all were sleeping all over the living room. Itachi was sleeping on the couch with a plate of food on his lap. kisame was on the table, tobi sat against a wall without a mask or a shirt! hidan was sleeping on kakuzus lap on the recliner seat. you couldnt help but laugh. the living room was trashed so you cleaned up a bit. You looked at the calander and it was the 3rd day that deidara and sasori have been gone. so they should be home today! you smiled as you thought about seeing deidara again. You started to make breakfast and as you set up, itachi sat up and scratched his head. "asami?" you finished setting up then walked over to the couch. you leaned over the couch and said "good morning! how are you feeling?" he looked around. "the living room is clean?" you nodded and smiled. "sorry about all the trouble." "its alright" he got up and looked around "these guys are such.." then he took a pillow and threw it at kisame. kisame woke up and started screaming "what?! I dont want it OK?!" he got up and tripped on tobi, who he was now crushing. tobi pushed him off and he fell back onto kakuzu and hidan. they both started screaming at kisame, who was screaming at tobi who was screaming back at kisame. "will you all shut up!" itachi said. he tried to get up but he obviously had a huge hangover. You helped him up and he leaned on you, all the way to the table. everyone else was now done yelling and they all sat down to eat, except for tobi who was trying to walk upstairs but was having trouble. you ran over to him and he started to lean on you. "t-thank you..." he said. you helped him to his room and made him put on a shirt. you tucked him in and asked him "are you ok tobi? are you sick? your not yourself today, and it worries me." he smiled and said "its no big. I dont feel well, thats all." he sat up and you put your hand on his forehead. he had a fever. tobi smiled weakly then tried to get up. "its alright! I'll be fine. besides, I have a mission today!" you pushed him back down on the bed and sat on top of him. "dont make me hurt you tobi!" he was shocked but didnt have the strength to push you off, so he nodded. "what about my mission?" he asked. "I'll take it!" you said. he smiled. "thank you asami! now.....can you get off me?" you blushed but got off. "I'll get you some breakfast!" you ran downstairs and got some food for tobi! but when you got back uptsairs he was asleep. so you left the food on the nightstand and went down to get tobis mission done quickly so you wouldnt miss it when deidei came back.


End file.
